


Healed By Moonlight

by Jacie



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Kidnapping, M/M, NCIS Secret Santa, NCIS Secret Santa 2018, Shapeshifter-Big Cat, Shapeshifter-Wolf, Shapeshifting, Small Towns, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: Gibbs learns something interesting about Tony and his friend, FBI agent Derek Morgan. One night, Tony is grabbed from the street as he's out jogging. The teams combine their efforts to find him and bring him home.





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/gifts).



> Dear dont_hate_me01, Merry Christmas! I really hope you enjoy this story. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta, Rose_Malmaison for her help with this one! 
> 
> Author notes: This story is AU. I’ve created new supernatural creatures and toyed with others. I’ve taken a few liberties here and there. The towns mentioned do exist, but I have written fictionalized versions of them (i.e. businesses, lakes, people, etc. mentioned do not exist in reality).
> 
> Warnings: Sometimes bad guys die. It happens.
> 
> This story is a part of the 2018 NCIS Secret Santa challenge.  
> Here on LiveJournal: https://ncis-sesa.livejournal.com/  
> Here on Dreamwidth: https://ncis-sesa.dreamwidth.org/

_1781, French countryside_

A full moon shone brightly, glowing against the darkness of the night sky. A lone rider pulled his horse to a stop at the top of a hill and looked up at the moon. He appreciated the full roundness of it and the way it glowed in its opulence as if it were a prized pearl settled in the sky, waiting for someone to pluck it from the darkness that surrounded it.

Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath as his horse snorted and stamped a hoof. Upon opening his eyes, he glanced around at his surroundings. The wind whistled through the trees, rustling the leaves and swaying the branches. 

Stories fluttered around the nearest town regarding vampires, werewolves and shapeshifters, but he didn’t believe in any of it. Not even the rumor that his own father was a vampire. The man was old and greying, but so were hundreds of other people in the world. The fact that his father enjoyed strutting about in an ankle-length cape merely indicated the man was eccentric…and stylish. All eyes turned when he made an entrance.

Reaching down, the young man patted his horse’s long, graceful neck, then gathered the reins. Squeezing his legs cued the horse to move forward at a canter. It was a pleasant night, neither too warm nor too cool, with a gentle breeze whispering through the darkness. 

It did not escape his attention that a lynx kept pace with his horse, running a few yards away, beyond the path. The first time he saw a lynx was startling, but throughout the years, he’d never been attacked. It seemed more to him that the large cat was curious, or perhaps looking for a companion to run with by the light of the moon. 

He was unsure if the lynxes in the area were drawn to the full moon, or if they were simply easier to see by moonlight. Perhaps they always prowled at the edge of darkness, mostly unseen. He wasn’t even certain if it was the same cat or several throughout the years. Although, he’d once been told they tended to be territorial.

The large cat disappeared by the time he arrived back at his father’s grand estate and the young man didn’t give it another thought as he walked his horse into the stable, dismounted and pulled off the saddle. Normally, a servant would put the horse away, but they were all asleep at this hour.

After his horse was bedded down, he slipped into the house via the servants’ entrance, which opened into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple from a bowl on the counter and ate it quickly. 

His eyes were sharp and he was able to see his way around without the aid of a lantern or candle. It occurred to him that he may have certain traits in common with the lynx. He walked silently up the stone steps to the upstairs hallway. He heard voices; his parents were arguing. In Italian. When he was a small child, he had been told that his father was originally from Italy. Most of their servants only spoke French. He stopped in the hallway outside his parents’ door and listened, catching only a few wayward words here and there. It seemed that his parents were displeased with each other, but he couldn’t catch the details.

Suddenly, the door burst wide open and his father appeared. The man’s grey hair stood out against the black cape he wore. He enjoyed his title as Count DiNozzo, and felt the cape made others immediately aware of his status. 

The young man’s mother appeared in the shadows behind his father. “No, you must not harm Anthony! I will not allow you to hurt my son.” 

“Elaina, this does not concern you. Be gone. I will deal with him,” said the count as he turned toward the young man. “Tonight, you will come into your fate.”

Anthony eyed his father’s signet ring. As a boy, he was told it would one day be his, when he had suitably matured. The tears in his mother’s eyes confused him, as they focused on each other.

In a swift move, his father attacked him, biting him savagely on the neck, as the young man struggled to fight him off and free himself. The deeper the fangs sunk into his neck, the more his strength was usurped until he collapsed to the floor. Paralyzed with fear, he helplessly stared up at his father; his vision blurred. Blood dripped down his father’s chin, leaving droplets dotting the stone floor. Anthony realized the blood was his own. Lifting his arm toward his father, he asked, “Why?”

“It is your destiny. And mine.” His father’s smile was evil and slick. A sinister glint twinkled in his eye as he jabbed a knife into his son’s abdomen.

Anthony struggled to breathe as he cried out in agony, “I don’t understand.”

“There is no need for you to understand. Your life will soon fade into a memory, which will evaporate over time.”

The young man blinked as he stared up at his father. The grey hair was gone, and the lines were fading from his father’s face. “What is happening?” he whispered as it became more difficult to breathe. His father’s face was fading away. Then something happened. The expression suddenly changed. Shock. Pain. Confusion. 

Count DiNozzo dropped to the floor with a heavy thud, a bloody stake protruding from his back. Behind her husband’s body, Elaina stood with a heavy hammer in her hands.

“Mother?”

Shaking her head, she said, “I had to protect you, my son. You must understand; it was you or him. I could not allow him to murder my only child. You deserve to live. He has had more years than most. It was his time.” Kneeling beside her son, she opened a vial she’d pulled from her bodice and poured a milky elixir into his mouth. “Drink. It will heal you.”

She remained with him in the cold hallway, holding his head in her lap and stroking his hair. When he tried to converse, she silenced him, promising to tell him everything later, when his health had improved.

He felt the warmth of the elixir coursing through his veins as he watched coldness take over his father’s body. Paleness covered the older man like a blanket. The younger man could see the stake his mother had hammered into his father’s heart, hitting its mark perfectly. Who knew his mother could summon such strength? 

Again the young man looked up at his mother. “I don’t understand.”

“You have heard the stories around town?” she began.

“A few,” he admitted weakly.

“Some of the tales are true. Your father is,” she paused, biting her lip, “was a vampire.”

“They don’t exist.”

“They do.”

“Are you a vampire?” he asked, looking up into her green eyes; her face was framed by the blonde ringlets of her long hair.

She smiled down at him, her fingers still threading through his hair. “No, my love. I am a filii luna, a shapeshifter.”

“You can change into anything?”

“No. In my family, we appear as a member of the cat family.”

“A lynx? You’re the lynx?”

Her smile broadened as she nodded. “I wanted to watch out for you; protect you. I’ve always enjoyed our moonlit journeys.”

“ _Filii luna_ , that means children of the moon.”

“I am drawn to the moon, a child of the night, like a vampire. It is said that vampires are drawn to the filii luna and vice versa. As beings, we tend to find each other irresistible.”

“Are you immortal?”

“No. We live our lives and pass away. Vampires are believed to be immortal.”

“Is that why his hair turned dark when he drank my blood?” Suddenly, his eyes widened with panic. “Am I a vampire now?”

“We observed you growing up, Anthony, watching for signs of your true being; whether you were born a vampire or filii luna. I forbade your father from drinking your blood. The truth is, vampires can feed off the filii luna, and we will never become vampires. A child of a filii luna and a vampire can go either way. I have never seen you shift into a cat form. We will know soon if you have the vampire tendencies.”

“And if I do, I have to bite people and suck their blood?”

“To keep up your strength and vitality, you would need to feed on fresh blood at least once a month. But it doesn’t have to be human. You can feed on animals as well. And there is no need to worry yourself about it until we are certain.”

Anthony had pressed his hand against his knife wound, but now pulled it away and stared at the blood staining his skin. “Am I going to die?”

“The elixir will heal you. Give it time.”

“Why did father attack me?”

“He is known and aging. He wanted a new start. Mortals don’t live forever, so he has to hide the fact that he is not human. While vampires are immortal, they can be killed with a stake through their heart. They need to hide the fact that they are a vampire, lest the folks from the nearest town chase them down and do just that, drive a stake through their heart.”

The young man shook his head. “I didn’t even know.”

“He didn’t want you to know. He didn’t care if you were born a vampire or filii luna. He searches out wealthy men with money and power, then courts their daughter. He marries my kind and has children. When he has a son who becomes old enough, he kills them and takes on their identity. I didn’t want to lose you. I had to do what I did to save your life.” 

“He was going to kill me?”

“And probably me, as I knew his secret.”

“The signet ring, he said it would be mine on my twenty-first birthday.”

Elaina lifted her son’s head from her lap and helped him to sit up. She then went to her husband’s corpse and pulled the ring from his finger. As she handed it to her son, she said, “It is yours now. He called it a ring of power, but I’m not sure why. I always thought it was merely a way vampires could recognize each other. Can you stand up?”

“Yes, I think so,” he said as he struggled to his feet.

Elaina helped him to his room and settled him into his bed, retrieving a cool, damp cloth to place across his forehead. “You must rest. I will return in the morning and we can talk some more. We will tell the servants that your father died of natural causes during the night.”

“Mother? You’re saying Father was going to kill me, then tell people that he was me? Has he done this before?”

Bowing her head, Elaina nodded. “Yes, he has told me as much,” Tears streaked down her cheek. “I just couldn’t allow him to take your life. I am so sorry.”

Anthony reached out to wipe her tear away. “Thank you. I am not ready to die.”

The next morning, Anthony’s health improved. Although, as the days passed, he became paler and weaker until his mother admitted she believed he was now a full-fledged vampire and would need to drink blood to retain his exuberance and vigor. 

After his father died, people began to notice what a charming young man Anthony had become as he flirted with the young ladies of the town. As time passed, Anthony honed his vampire skills. At first, he found it repulsive to feed on living things, mostly small animals, draining their blood. He took care to do so at night when no one else was around.

The first time he tasted the blood of a servant girl, he got carried away. Once he began feeding, he was unable to stop as he lost himself in the warmth of her blood. Under the darkness of the night, he and his mother hauled her body out into a field. To protect him, his mother changed into her lynx-self and mauled the body so the girl’s family and the people of the town would believe she’d been killed by a wild animal.

He still enjoyed his moonlit rides and smiled as the lynx mirrored his journey, running freely in the darkness of night. They occasionally heard other nocturnal beings but pledged to protect each other, no matter what.

It wasn’t until his mother passed away six years later that Anthony decided to sell the monumental estate and use the proceeds to move to America and start a new life. He had followed the war between Great Britain and America. Now that it was over, and America had won her independence, he was certain there would be opportunities to be taken advantage of in the new country.

It was his intention to build a fine home in America, and then find a wife to fill the void of losing his mother. Before he left, he stood at her grave and grieved the loss. He regretted having to bury her beside her husband, his father. Over the years, he truly began to resent the man.

Once settled in his new country, Anthony learned and developed the art of seduction and persuasion. While he peddled himself off as a real estate mogul and art dealer, his wealth invariably came from the women he married. 

Like his father before him, Anthony was drawn to women from the filii luna line of beings, and had learned to recognize them. And like his father before him, he’d taken to murdering his sons, only to drink their blood and take their place, their identities. It allowed him to live a variety of lives, relaxing in the wealth he obtained from his wives. He wasn’t beyond killing his wives as it suited him. Throughout the years, he never had any difficulty in charming another wife to his bed.


	2. Coffee at the Café

_2001, America_

Gibbs had seen something special in Tony on the day they became acquainted. They’d met over a case and Gibbs had been impressed by the young detective. He wasted no time in offering Tony a job. Several days passed before Tony showed up at NCIS headquarters for a tour. Once they smiled at each other, they both knew it was a good partnership.

A month after he’d partnered with Tony, Gibbs visited Ducky in autopsy and asked his opinion. Although Gibbs chiefly depended on his gut on most matters, he often sought out Ducky’s input as well. The medical examiner had begun his career as a doctor, but eventually became intrigued with murder cases and helping to solve crimes. He felt he was just the man to give a voice to the dead, especially those who were murdered. The man was often found speaking to the cadavers. Gibbs always wondered if Ducky could actually hear the voices of the dead, but never bothered to ask.

Ducky was sitting at his desk polishing a report when Gibbs approached. After making a quick notation, Ducky looked up. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Jethro? Do we have a new case?”

Gibbs glanced around autopsy as he carefully gathered his thoughts. “DiNozzo. Opinion?”

Ducky smiled. “I believe he is a great match for your taciturn ways. You do realize he’s not human, don’t you?”

“Not human?” asked Gibbs, his eyebrows furrowing as he frowned. “What do you mean?”

“No worries. He is a good soul. I’ll bet the lad is a filii luna.”

“A shapeshifter?”

“Yes, exactly.”

Gibbs paced the floor near Ducky’s desk. “So we may be out on a case, or sitting around the office and he’s going to become something else?”

A chuckle escaped Ducky’s lips. “Goodness, I should hope not. It’s not likely. The filii luna are children of the moon. Their powers are centered on the moon and moonlit nights. They only tend to shift under the light of the moon when their strength is at its peak. The easiest time for the filii luna to shift and maintain their animal-selves is by the light of the full moon. It is believed that they’re drawn to shift at that time.”

“They can’t change during daylight hours?”

“I didn’t say that. They can shift at any time, but it takes much more energy to shift and maintain their form under the light of day. Their form may appear to waver, like a mirage. Tony would have difficulty maintaining his animal-self during the day. It would leave him exhausted.”

“What happens if he doesn’t shift?” Gibbs asked.

Rising from his chair, Ducky walked over to his bookshelf and collected a volume. Settling back at his desk, he opened the massive book and flipped through the pages. “The theory is that the more they shift, the easier it is for them to do so, and to maintain the form. If they don’t shift often, they may have more trouble shifting and maintaining their shape.”

“So they become human?”

“No, I wouldn’t say that. A filii luna that does not shift may become depressed and withdrawn.”

A smile played across Gibbs’ lips. “That doesn’t sound like Tony. Thanks, Duck.”

That evening, Gibbs began following after Tony when he left the office. It didn’t happen the first night, or the second, but after a few days of surveillance, he thought it happened. He’d driven after Tony as he went for a jog. Gibbs surreptitiously kept his distance as if he were tailing a suspect, and turned the headlights off when he was close. Taking his special night-vision binoculars he slipped onto the trail behind Tony and watched him.

He froze when he witnessed the shift. Tony had hidden between the trees lining the trail, but with his night-vision binoculars, Gibbs could still pick him out amongst the foliage. It happened quickly. Tony was jogging one moment, and the next Gibbs saw a black panther loping down the trail for a few strides before it disappeared into the dense brush. Gibbs lowered the binoculars and pondered over his next move.

The next day, he returned to autopsy. “I saw him, Duck.”

“Saw him, who?” Ducky asked as he placed his scalpel back onto the tray, before removing his gloves and mask and stepping away from the autopsy table.

“Tony. I saw him shift. His animal-self is a black panther. It was amazing!” Gibbs gushed as he remembered watching Tony one moment, and then seeing a sleek, big cat emerge in his place.

Ducky smiled. “How fascinating! That is an added bonus, having a form that can fade into the darkness and hide him from others. How did you come to witness his transition?”

“I followed him. He likes to jog at night.”

“I see. And he was aware of your presence?”

“No, I don’t think so. He shifted and then ran off into the trees. I lost sight of him.”

“Interesting.”

“Can he choose what form he takes?”

“Not from what I have read. There are different families of filii luna. Each member may his or her own form, but the forms will be closely related. If he is a black panther, his filii luna parent could be a lion, a tiger, or another feline. A different family may shift into birds, another into a different line of animals. The feline filii luna family is akin to royalty. The most prized filii luna is the white tiger.”

“You’re saying that he’s chosen to be a black panther and can’t shift into a white tiger?”

Ducky shook his head. “The filii luna do not choose their form any more than a human chooses his or her hair or eye color. It is something planted in their DNA. It is possible a filii luna may have the same form as a parent, but that would be very unusual in a feline family. I can see a question sparkling in your eyes, Jethro. What is it that you seek to know?”

“They can control when they shift, right?”

“I believe so. If they changed randomly, I’m sure there would be many more sightings. Most filii luna shift when they feel no one else can see them, thus keeping their pedigree a secret to the extent that many humans don’t even believe they exist at all.”

“Can they maintain their animal forms if they’re unconscious?”

“From what I have read, it takes some control of thoughts to shift, so they would need to be awake initially. However, I believe they could shift and maintain their animal-selves as they slept, then shift back into their human-selves when they awoke.”

Gibbs continued tailing Tony to the park on the nights he jogged. He even went so far as to keep a notebook handy, wherein he jotted down dates, times and other observations. Tony would always return to the jogging path eventually. Gibbs noted that the closer it was to a full moon, the longer it would take for Tony to return. It seemed likely that Tony wasn’t running the entire time, but was settled somewhere out of sight where he could enjoy the moonlight as his panther-self.

The howling he heard on the night of a full moon caught his attention. Dressed completely in black from head to toe, Gibbs smeared some dark greasepaint over his face and set out, running toward the sound of the howling. It was a difficult journey, remaining quiet as he fought through dense brush. Eventually, he settled into a spot, still hidden by the trees. 

In a small clearing, he saw a wolf howling up at the bright moon with full intensity, while a black panther sat just a short distance away staring up into the sky. By the light of the moon, and with the aid of his binoculars, Gibbs could see the bright, green eyes of the panther. He was fascinated by watching Tony shift and exist in another form.

After several minutes, the wolf stopped his howling and looked over to the panther. Simultaneously, the pair shifted into human shapes. Gibbs thought he recognized the other man as a member of the FBI’s behavior analysis unit, known as the BAU. The other being was clearly Tony. Gibbs sat and watched as the pair chatted for several minutes before they shifted back into their animal-selves and parted ways.

The following day, Gibbs phoned up Fornell. “Isn’t there a black guy on the BAU team?”

“Hello to you, too. Derek Morgan. He specializes and fixations and obsessive behaviors.”

Gibbs chuckled into the phone.

“What’s going on, Jethro? Need help with an obsessive behavior?”

“Maybe. Do you have anyone who specializes in filii luna beings?”

This time, it was Fornell who laughed. “I never suspected you were a believer.”

“Didn’t say I was. Just looking for some information.”

“From what I’ve heard, David Rossi is the man you want to talk to. I can set up a meeting, if you’d like,” offered Fornell.

“He drink coffee?”

“I’m sure he does. He’s also a former Marine.”

Gibbs laughed easily. “No such thing.”

On Saturday morning, Gibbs met with Rossi at a coffee shop, choosing a table inside, in the back corner. Arriving first, Gibbs scanned over the day’s paper while keeping an eye on the door. Fornell had described Rossi as a dark-haired Italian, with some facial hair, and was about Gibbs’ age. When he saw the man enter, he stood up to greet him and shake his hand. He offered to buy Rossi’s coffee, but was told that wasn’t necessary.

After going through the line, Rossi joined Gibbs at the table in the back of the café. “Fornell said you were looking for information on the filii luna.”

“He said you were the resident expert. Are you one?”

“A filii luna? No. What’s your interest?”

“I’ve heard rumors about them.”

Rossi nodded slowly. “But you’re not a believer. That’s okay.”

Gibbs stared into his dark coffee, then met Rossi’s eyes. “You believe?” 

“I _know_ ,” he said confidently. “I don’t need to prove their existence to others. I believe because I have seen species like the filii luna with my own eyes.”

“You’ve witnessed a shift?”

Dave smiled. “You have, too. I see it in your eyes. Do you need me to verify their existence even though you’ve seen it yourself?”

“I’m curious. What happens to their clothing when they shift?”

“All things are made of energy. Some species of beings are able to shift their energy into other forms. As a filii luna shifts, the clothing would also change. Perhaps it becomes fur or skin.”

“And then it shifts back.”

“What’s on your mind, Agent Gibbs? Why are you asking about shapeshifters?”

Gibbs took in a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “I’m not sure, really. Can we keep this confidential?”

“Certainly,” promised Rossi as he lifted his cup to drink.

“I hired a new partner a few months ago. There was something about him. I couldn’t put my finger on it, but I knew he was different.”

Rossi smiled knowingly. “You tailed him and witnessed the shift?”

“Yeah. He jogs at night. I’m curious about the species. I’ve heard rumors that there are other species who hunt the filii luna.”

Dave nodded. “That is true. Mostly what you would call witches and warlocks who brew potions. They believe there are magical powers in the pelt of the filii luna. He’s not a white tiger, is he?”

Gibbs shook his head. “Black panther. He has a friend, a wolf.”

“That’s good. They’re safer when they can watch out for each other.”

“Is he in danger?” Gibbs asked.

“Give me his name and I’ll do some digging.”

“I don’t want him to know.”

“I can be very discreet,” Dave assured him. “I have all the FBI files at my fingertips. We’ll call it a background check. I’ll meet you back here in one week. Same time.”

The following week, the two men met at the café again. This time, Rossi passed a dossier file over to Gibbs and sat as he scanned over the words.

“This is all true?” he asked.

Dave Rossi nodded. “In my professional opinion.”

“So, he could be in danger?”

“He should watch his back. Like I said before, it’s good he has a friend; a wolf as his protector. That is the wolf’s position in the filii luna species; protection detail.”

“He’s an FBI agent as well.”

“I know you’re referring to Derek Morgan,” Rossi confided. “He’s a good man. And I’m sure a top of the line wolf as well.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

Rossi smiled. “Sure.”

Gibbs lowered his voice to a whisper. “Are you some sort of supernatural being?”


	3. Shifting by the Light of the Moon

_2014 – America_

Down in his basement, Gibbs poured himself a shot of bourbon. Using his tape measure, he double checked the piece of wood he was working on. There was always something more to learn; always another project to complete. He made some scribbled marks on his blueprints and stuck the pencil behind his ear.

“Need something?” he asked without looking up.

Tony had quietly descended the staircase and sat on the bottom step, just watching. “How do you even do that?” he asked. “I didn’t make a sound.”

Gibbs smiled. “I guess I have a sixth sense. I can feel when you’re around. You going to sit there all night, or come help me?” 

Tony sighed as he rose to his feet and walked over to Gibbs and the boat. Gibbs took a sip of his bourbon and stared into Tony’s eyes, studying him as he picked up a sanding block and began working with the grain, like Gibbs had shown him. They worked together in companionable silence for a couple of hours until Tony yawned.

“Go to bed. The boat will be here tomorrow.”

Tony nodded, set down the sanding block and walked to the stairs. “Are you coming up?”

“Later. I won’t be long.”

“I think I’ll go for a jog; clear my head.”

“Don’t stay out too late.”

Tony enjoyed running at night, under the light of the moon. He changed into a T-shirt, a pair of shorts and his running shoes before leaving the house unlocked. After a couple minutes of stretching on the porch, he took off at a slow jog, heading for the nearby park. Only when he was hidden amongst the trees by the darkness of night did he shift into his black panther-self, easing into a gentle lope through the underbrush.

He ran for a time, away from city lights, and found himself in an area of the park that was difficult for humans to access, due to thick brush and a steep bluff. But it was a perfect place for a filii luna panther to sit and gaze up at the moon. 

He sat for a long time, lost in his own thoughts until a deep, loud howl erupted beside him, causing him to jump. His friend, Derek Morgan, laughed so hard he shifted from his wolf-self back to his human form. 

Tony shifted as well, huffing as Morgan wiped the tears from his eyes. “Not funny,” said Tony.

“Bullshit. It’s hilarious every time.”

“What are you doing here tonight?”

Morgan playfully shoved Tony’s shoulder. “Come on, man. You know we’re friends, right? Ever since we were rookie cops together. Even though we work for different agencies now, we’re still friends. And I felt you needed me. Do you even have any other filii luna friends?”

Tony shook his head. “Not like you,” he said softly. “I just wasn’t expecting to see you tonight.”

“How are things with Gibbs?”

“Fine.”

“Just fine? The man is seriously hot, and smart, too.”

Lifting his head, Tony looked Morgan in the eyes. “What is he going to think when he figures out what I am, really?”

Morgan shrugged. “Tell him or don’t tell him. Our people have lived for years never telling their partners about their pedigrees. Or you could just turn into your panther-self and see how he likes cuddling up with a big, fluffy cat at night,” he teased.

“I am not fluffy! You’re fluffier than I am.”

Morgan chuckled. “Tony DiNozzo, you are one of a kind.”

“Not really. I am Anthony DiNozzo, Junior.”

“Your father is bad news. You need to stay away from him. Seriously. I have a bad feeling…”

“We have a deal,” Tony said dismissively.

“He cannot be trusted. He’s a freaking vampire. He’s already tried to kill you how many times?”

“We talked it out last time I saw him. He’s gone his way, I’ve gone mine. I won’t ever ask for money and he promised not to kill me. So far, it’s worked out fine.”

Morgan shook his head. “I still don’t trust him. But don’t you worry. If some vampire bat creature flutters around, my wolf-self will be all over his high-flying, blood-sucking ass. He won’t even know what hit him.”

Tony finally smiled. “Thanks, Derek. I don’t know why you hang out with me, but I appreciate it.”

“I hang out with you because you make me laugh. No one else jumps like you do when I howl at the moon.”

“Only when you sneak up on me!”

Eventually, the pair shifted back into their animal forms to get down from the bluff. They ran together for a short distance before splitting up. Tony changed back into his human form and returned to Gibbs’ house. It was just as he’d left it, dark with the door unlocked. 

He saw the light was still on in the basement, which wasn’t unusual. He walked upstairs silently, undressed and crawled into bed. Half an hour later, Gibbs spooned in behind him, never turning on the light.

Tony could tell when Gibbs drifted off. Having Gibbs’ arm draped over his waist was comforting to an extent, but worries still plagued Tony’s thoughts. He couldn’t help the uneasiness that he felt and he wondered if Derek was right to be concerned about Senior.

He allowed his mind to drift back to the night his mother put him to bed, then sat beside him and explained to him about the filii luna. Remembering the first time he morphed into his panther-self made him smile. His mother had been with him, helping and tutoring him. Once he made the change, she’d shifted into her white tiger form and they’d taken a stroll across the estate under the light of a full moon. She’d told him it was always best to change for the first time under a full moon.

“ _The moon gives us strength_ ,” she’d told him. “ _The moon is our constant. It will see us through the good times and bad and will always shine down upon us_.”

She’d explained to him the luna subcinctus, the moon shift, when it was easiest for them to morph into their animal-selves. Many filii luna enjoyed working night shifts, when they felt the strongest. Tony liked working days, leaving his nights open to shift as he pleased. It certainly wouldn’t do to change into his panther-self in the middle of his workday. As a police officer, he’d been tempted many times as he chased down a perpetrator, but he’d fought the urge.

His mother had warned him that there were beings who had the ability to see the animal-selves of the filii luna, and would wait until they shifted only to hunt them down and kill them. There were far more supernatural beings in existence than the average human dared to dream about. 

It was said that witches, warlocks and wizards paid high sums for filii luna pelts as they were magical, and that magic was the strongest when the filii luna were killed under the full moon. Although, that was also the most difficult time to kill one as it was the peak of their strength.

Tony took his chances. He was drawn to the full moon. There were many nights in his youth where he and his mother would roam around the estate on moonlit nights. Her presence always made him feel protected.

Even all these years later, he never knew exactly how she had died. She’d confided in him that his father was indeed a vampire, and that he had a centuries-old signet ring that was rumored to have some special power. Each night after they shifted back to their human-selves, she would tell him stories of their predecessors and other beings of the night. He was never sure which stories were true, but some were quite fascinating.

Still, it troubled him that she’d died so suddenly and no one would tell him how. Had she been hunted and killed in her white tiger-self? She’d explained to him that white tiger filii lunas were the most rare; that their pelts were highly valuable and sought after. That was why she never left the estate when she shifted at home, which she did more often than he did. Many nights he would walk behind the house and find her in her white tiger-self sitting beside the pool and staring up at the moon. She was also very careful when she shifted while they were vacationing away from home.

She’d told him how his father would woo the filii luna daughters of wealthy men. His smile and charisma had won her over instantly. It took her years to realize what a conman he was. By then, it was too late. Tony had been born and she’d made it her life’s mission to protect him.

 _“I won’t always be around to protect you,”_ she’d said sadly one night. _“When I am gone, you must find another protector.”_ Two weeks later, she was gone.

He’d met Derek when they were both rookie cops in Peoria, Illinois. They’d worked together and apart. Tony had felt drawn to Derek and they’d quickly become friends. Derek often invited Tony to enjoy a holiday meal with his family in Chicago. One night they were on patrol together and had just chased down two car thieves. With their adrenaline still pumping, Derek had looked at him and mentioned it would be a whole lot easier if they could just shift to chase down the bad guys.

Tony had been shocked. The pair picked up a pizza, drove to a park and talked about it. It was a magical night when they shifted together for the first time, under the light of a full moon. Tony asked how Derek knew. He was always better at identifying other supernatural beings than Tony. At first, it bothered him, until Derek told him to let it go. 

Letting go felt natural the moment Derek told him to do it. If he hadn’t seen the man shift into his wolf-self in person, Tony would have been convinced that Derek was some sort of wizard or warlock. Over the years he came to trust his friend.

That’s why it worried him when Derek mentioned Senior. The truth was, Tony had suspected his father had tried to kill him more than once; several times, in fact. His mother had warned Tony, and said she’d made his father promise not to kill their son, but it seemed once she was dead, Senior decided that promise had died with her. He tended to lose patience with Tony and lash out. Tony would tell himself it was just Senior’s bad temper, and no harm was intended. But deep inside, he feared his father would murder him one day.

It didn’t bother Tony at all to go to boarding schools or even remain there during summer breaks and holidays. He made himself useful so the teachers and headmasters would want him around. Whenever he went home, he feared for his life. There were nights he barricaded his bedroom door with heavy pieces of furniture. One day, he even convinced the handyman to add three deadbolts to his door.

Despite his attempts, Senior hadn’t managed to kill his son, yet. However, Tony suspected that it only was a matter of time and money. If Senior ever did decide to take over Tony’s identity, he would likely put more effort into murdering him. 

Through the years and all his marriages, Senior had accumulated a lot of wealth. Despite the lean times when he’d spent too lavishly or had too many deals fall through, Senior always managed to land on his feet, and find another wealthy woman to marry.

Still, Tony always watched his back, and so did Derek.


	4. Learning More

Senior rubbed Gibbs the wrong way the moment they met. Years ago, he’d pulled Tony’s father aside under the guise of giving him a tour of NCIS and boldly asked why he hadn’t come to visit when Tony had the plague. The color instantly drained from Senior’s face.

“I didn’t know. Junior never told me about that. No matter how hard I try to maintain our relationship, he’s distant. I don’t know how to get through to him.”

Gibbs didn’t believe one word of it. He had kept a close eye on Senior, and noticed Tony made every excuse to not be around his father while they worked the case regarding a car bomb that had killed a Saudi prince’s driver, Walid Abbas. “Tony is the finest young agent I’ve worked with. I trust he has a good reason to keep his distance. I’ll escort you out.”

Senior had turned red in the face. “How dare you? What are you accusing me of?”

“I’m not accusing you of anything. I trust Tony. If he doesn’t want you around, I support his decision.”

“You have no right to keep me away from my son!”

“As I stated, I will see you out. You can go willingly, or I’ll call security to drag your sorry ass out of the building. Your choice.”

Senior had stood up and grabbed his coat. “I’ll leave,” he spat out. “But I’ll never forgive you for turning my son against me.”

“You did that yourself.”

After that, Gibbs had ordered McGee to keep tabs on Senior’s travels and to let him know whenever the man was in the D.C. area. Throughout the years, Gibbs remained hypervigilant when McGee alerted him Tony’s father was in town. He never forgot the smug way of how Senior had smiled like a political candidate and introduced himself as, “ _The real Tony DiNozzo_ ”. The tone of his voice troubled Gibbs and he never stopped pondering what Senior meant by that comment.

Gibbs was fascinated with Tony from the day they met. With every year that passed, Gibbs had fallen more in love with him. Their relationship started slowly, with dinner invitations, sitting on the couch at Gibbs’ house, eating fireplace-grilled steak while watching old westerns. Tony had impressed Gibbs with his nearly encyclopedic knowledge of movies, actors and directors. 

One night, their hands brushed against each other in the popcorn bowl, Tony had giggled and blushed adorably. Gibbs couldn’t resist leaning in for a kiss. He’d invited Tony to move in the following week. Like all couples, they had their ups and downs, but Gibbs was allowed time alone in the basement and Tony would go out jogging nearly every night.

Gibbs had followed him enough to learn Tony’s favorite spot at the nearby park. Morgan wasn’t there every night, but never missed the full moon when he was in town. Gibbs didn’t want to jump to conclusions, so he used his sniper skills to sneak into a distant position where he could watch the pair. Although he couldn’t hear anything they said, he saw they never approached each other in a romantic way. It was clear that they were only friends. Still, Gibbs wondered why he never saw them meet as friends other than on the nights they shifted together.

Gibbs knew he could ask Tony, but he didn’t want to push. He was certain Tony would open up when he felt the time was right. In the meantime, Gibbs continued to meet with Dave Rossi at the café once a month. He enjoyed their chats and Dave seemed to enjoy tutoring him.

“One interesting fact about the filii luna, some of them don’t even realize what species they are,” Dave said one day in the café.

Gibbs met his eyes with interest. “They don’t realize they shift?”

After taking a sip from his olive-green mug, Rossi returned it to the table. “Some filii luna parents choose not to shift and never instruct their young. Remember when I said the more often they shift, they have an easier time with it?”

“Yeah.”

“The ones who don’t shift on a regular basis would have difficulty doing so, and holding their form. Especially those who are unaware they’re filii luna in the first place. Quite often this is when only one parent is filii luna and either turns their back on their species for the sake of fitting in, or because they die young, before they’ve discovered whether their young was born filii luna. Perhaps even an earlier generation chose not to shift as they sought a more ‘normal’ existence.”

“Interesting. Could a parent not know their child is filii luna?”

Dave nodded slowly as he stirred the liquid in his cup. “If both parents are filii luna, the child should inherit the DNA. If only one parent is filii luna, it depends on what the other parent is. In most mixes, it’s a fifty-fifty chance. Most learn to shift from their parent. Some young filii luna shift early. Some do not shift until they are well into their twenties or beyond, when their parents feels the child can handle shifting and the emotions that come with it.”

“What emotions?”

“Shifting can be emotionally difficult for some. Others have trouble controlling it, or understanding what to do when they shift.”

“And some don’t realize they have the ability at all?”

“True.”

“If someone is a filii luna, but they don't know, are they still able to shift?”

“From what I've read, shifting was first linked to a stong emotion of anger. The thought is that the first beings to shift found they did so when angered or distressed. Eventually, they learned to harness their powers and shift back and forth at will. If someone does not know they're filii luna and was never tutored in the art of shifting, they can shift, but it would likely be under a time of anger or great distress. They may not even realize they've shifted.”

“So, if they shift, and don't realize they've shifted, they may not realize what animal they become? How would they not know?”

“I’m not of that species, but I gather most would be aware. As I said, most learn about shifting from a parent who tutors them and would be there when a child first shifts. If someone was unaware of their ability to shift, but manage to shift, they may not be aware of what animal they become. One would think they would eventually figure it out, or perhaps a mentor realizes what they are and takes them under their wing, so to speak. I have heard that some young filii luna are not pleased with their animal-selves and refuse to shift.”

“They don’t have the ability to change their shift-form? They can’t choose what they want to be?”

“Correct. Some kids are brats and pout if they don’t get what they want.”

Gibbs smiled and laughed. “Some adults, too. Does a filii luna ever lose the ability to shift?”

“Not that we’ve seen. It’s a skill and like most skills, the more often it is practiced, the better a person would be at it. However, it can be difficult to come to terms with, especially for some people.”

“I can see where it would be upsetting for someone who doesn’t know about or believe in the existence of supernatural beings.”

“Part of the battle is learning to control the animal-self,” said Rossi.

“You mean, so they don’t go out killing and eating rabbits or something?”

“Those new to shifting are especially vulnerable because they may have trouble holding their form and may shift back to their human-selves at any time. They may find themselves in a precarious spot, high on a cliff or at the top of a tree.”

“I can see how that could be traumatic.”

“Especially if they’re unaware shifters exist at all. I’m sure it could be a real shock. Some end up being put into mental care facilities to help them deal with it. This is why it is important for filii luna parents to test their children early, and explain shifting to them.”

“I’m sure Tony is well aware that he shifts, even though he hasn’t shared that part of his life with me.”

“Do you feel left out?” Dave asked.

Gibbs sighed heavily. “It feels like he doesn’t trust me with this. He trusts me in the field, but not with this.”

“Don’t take it personally. Many beings are hesitant to share their true-selves with humans. Telling the wrong person could have terrible consequences. How are things going between the two of you?”

“Good. Would his father also be filii luna?”

“He could be, but not necessarily. Most likely, Tony knows exactly what species his father is. Are you sure you don’t just want to ask him?”

“I get an uneasy feeling around the man; something sinister. Tony keeps his distance,” shared Gibbs.

“He may have good reason to.”

“Do you think his father would harm him?”

“It’s possible. Sinister doesn’t sound like one of the filii luna traits. They’re usually very happy, peaceful beings unless pushed.”

“Is criminal investigation a good career for a filii luna?”

Dave nodded. “Absolutely. They’re very fair beings and intelligent. They’re good at putting the pieces of a puzzle together and figuring things out. Most of them have good instincts.”

“What happens if they’re pushed?” asked Gibbs.

“They can lash out, which can be a bad thing for someone who shifts into a panther form. Parents of other species sometimes wish to kill their filii luna offspring because they’re different. A parent could be angered by a child shifting, or being unable to control a shifting child. It would be frustrating to try to discipline a child, then have the child shift into an eagle and fly away. If a child is difficult, and a parent can’t cope, sometimes bad things happen.”

“Tony is no child. His father was in town once while we were working a case. They crossed paths. Tony clearly wanted nothing to do with his father.”

“It could be family matters, or could be something else entirely. As I recall from the dossier, Tony’s mother passed away when he was quite young.”

“Yes,” Gibbs confirmed.

“It could be that he holds his father responsible for his mother’s death. Why not take a chance and ask him? Talk to him about his mother. He could open up to you. You could learn what you’re up against or that there is really no danger there at all.”

Leaning back in his chair, Gibbs chuckled. “There is danger everywhere. That’s why our jobs are so busy.”

“The way the world is today, we certainly have job security,” agreed Rossi. “Take him to Luigi’s for dinner tonight. Drop my name at the door and I’ll make sure they have a table ready.”

“Why not put it under my name?”

“While ‘Gibbs’ may get you a table in the middle of the dining room, ‘Rossi’ gets you a private chef’s table in the kitchen where it is a perfect place for private conversations. You hear music; the kitchen staff only hears pots and pans banging around.”

“And it’s available on such short notice?”

Rossi smiled. “I have a standing reservation on Saturday nights. I can use it or lend it as I please. And trust me, I never have a problem getting someone to take the reservation even at the last minute. It’s yours tonight from seven to nine.”

“Thanks, Rossi. I’m sure Tony will love it.”


	5. Coming Together

Gibbs stopped off to purchase a bouquet of flowers on his way home, and found Tony puttering about in the backyard. They had a variety of vases in the kitchen to choose from. Gibbs was good at choosing the appropriate one, and set about snipping the stems and arranging the flowers before setting them at the center of the dining room table. He chuckled as he thought about Fornell showing up for poker night and finding fresh flowers as a centerpiece. 

It was a small gesture. Tony seemed appreciative and had mentioned how his mother always had fresh-cut flowers in the house when Tony was a young boy. The fresh flowers disappeared after his mother had died. He had told Gibbs how he would pick flowers from the garden and lay them on her grave. He also divulged that she’d been buried near the house, and he’d spent many nights sitting beside her grave. With his head leaning against her headstone, he’d wipe away his tears as he looked up at the moon and remember how badly he missed her. 

Taking two bottles of beer from the fridge, Gibbs twisted off the caps, then went to sit on the patio behind the house. He waved for Tony to come and join him.

“Dave Rossi gave us a reservation for Luigi’s tonight, if you’d like to go.”

Tony smiled brightly. “Luigi’s? That place is impossible to get into on short notice.”

“Apparently, Rossi has a standing reservation for Saturday nights; his to use or give away.”

“Interesting. I’ve heard he’s an amazing cook in his own right.”

“The man has money. I’m sure he can afford to eat out. Reservation is for seven.”

“Sounds great.”

That evening, they each dressed in a suit and tie for their date night. Gibbs plucked a couple of flowers from the vase, positioning them on their lapels; a gesture that had Tony smiling. Tony drove and pulled up in front of the building, using the valet.

As they entered the establishment, Gibbs dropped Rossi’s name and was immediately whisked off to the chef’s table in the kitchen. It looked like a large cubbyhole; a semi-circular booth that would comfortably seat six. Tony and Gibbs slid in and sat side-by-side facing the kitchen, where a staff of five smoothly worked their positions. 

Gibbs and Tony were entertained by watching the rhythm of the line cooks. They were surprised when a waiter brought a bottle of red wine to their table and poured them each a glass.

“Compliments of Mr. Rossi,” the server explained.

Gibbs ordered a medium-rare filet mignon, with pasta con broccoli as a side dish, while Tony ordered a breaded veal dish, with tortellini on the side. The server delivered salads and bread to the table, shortly after the wine.

“This is really good,” said Tony. “How often do you think we can borrow Rossi’s table?”

Gibbs smiled and leaned in to drop a kiss on Tony’s cheek. “We can ask. If you can find out from Morgan when his team will be out of town, that would probably be our best bet. Rossi can’t use the table if he’s not around.”

Tony’s brows furrowed. “How do you know that I know Derek?”

“I’ve seen you two together.”

Tony looked at Gibbs with a wary expression. “Really? When?”

Gibbs sighed and reached for Tony’s hand. “I was worried about you one night, so I decided to run along with you. I was behind you, catching up.”

Tony gulped loudly and reached for his wine glass. “You saw us together? At night?”

Giving Tony’s hand a squeeze, Gibbs said, “It’s fine. I’ve known for years. I’m totally okay with it.”

Looking away as if he wanted to run for the door, Tony nervously bit his lip. 

Leaning closer, Gibbs whispered, “Don’t shut me out. It’s who you are, and I love you as you are.”

Tony took a deep breath, before speaking softly. “I never tell anyone.”

“Except Derek Morgan?”

“We met when we were younger. Most filii luna can recognize their own kind. Derek is very good at it.”

“I’m interested in all aspects of your life. I’d like to run with you at night.”

A smile crept over Tony’s face. “I’m not sure you could get through the dense brush on the path we take.”

A knowing sparkle twinkled in Gibbs’ eyes. “Marine sniper. I’ve gone places most people couldn’t or wouldn’t go, dragging a pack and my weapon. You lead the way and I will follow you anywhere.” It was meant as a challenge, which he knew would pique Tony’s interest. There was competitiveness in Tony that made him good at sports, a good investigator and apt to accept challenges, real or imaginary.

“We’ll see,” Tony replied as he reached for his wineglass.

Gibbs frowned for a moment. He was expecting Tony to immediately accept the challenge. “I’ve been wanting to discuss something else with you.”

The pair paused as the server stopped by to offer desserts. Tony chose the tiramisu while Gibbs opted for the raspberry and chocolate cheesecake. 

“What did you want to discuss?” asked Tony.

“Your father.”

Tony suddenly turned away. “I’d rather not.”

Gibbs gently laid his hand on Tony’s bicep. “Tony, come on. I can tell there are issues between the two of you.”

“And you didn’t have issues with your father?”

“Yeah, I suppose. But it was _your_ father who had my gut churning. You didn’t want to be anywhere near him. I’m assuming he’s some sort of supernatural being. But he’s not filii luna, is he?”

Tony shook his head. “No. My mother was filii luna.”

“What the hell is Senior?”

Turning, Tony met Gibbs’ eyes, studying them. “He’s a vampire,” Tony whispered. 

Gibbs wasn’t expecting the answer Tony gave. “He’s a what?” 

“Vampire.”

“Why the animosity? What has he done?”

Tony paused as the server dropped off the desserts, along with fresh cups of steaming coffee. After the server had left the table, Tony continued. “My mother warned me about him when I was young. She told me that he courts and marries daughters of wealthy filii luna.”

“He’s drawn to the species?” asked Gibbs. 

“Yeah, they are. Vampires can feed off a filii luna and they will never become a vampire. Actually, the whole turning into a vampire thing after being bitten is sort of a myth.”

“It doesn’t happen?”

“Only if a person has vampire genes in their blood. So, my mother warned me that when my father aged, he may…” Tony paused to sip his coffee and take a bite of his tiramisu. “He might try to kill me and take my identity.”

“What?” Gibbs was fuming. “If I had known, I would have kept him far away from you.”

“My mother made him promise not to kill me. But he tried after she died.”

“How did she die? 

Tony shook his head. “I was only eight. I don’t know how she died. She was paler than normal. In hindsight, I wonder if Senior was feeding more than usual. I never saw her body or anything. They just told me she was dead. She was a white tiger, the most sought-after of the filii luna. I always suspected she was murdered, but I have no proof.”

“Tony, I’m so sorry.”

“The mystery of her death drew me into law enforcement. I didn’t want another kid to wonder how their parent died.”

Gibbs nodded and sipped his coffee.

“Senior agreed to a truce years ago. I promised to not make a claim on any of his money; that I would never ask him for money. And he agreed to leave me alone. Things were fine for a while. Then strange things began happening and I felt I was in danger.”

“And you suspect he’s trying to kill you and take your place?”

“I have a trust fund. I couldn’t access it when I was younger, but I have access to it now, if I need it. He lives a very extravagant lifestyle. If he’s out of money, he could murder me, take my place, and he’d have access to my trust fund.”

“He looks old enough to be your father. How does he become you?”

Tony’s eyes darted around the room, watching for anyone close to the table. Lowering his voice, he said, “My mother told me that by drinking my blood, it would de-age him. Then he could murder me and take my place.”

“I’m not going to let that happen.”

“My mother told me he’d confessed to her that he’d done it before. She told me he was over two hundred years old.”

“And you believe that?”

Tony frowned. “She told me when I was so young. It never occurred to me to not believe what she said.”

“What makes you so sure your father is out to murder you?”

“When he was in town during our case a few years ago, he wanted me to quit NCIS and go into business with him. I knew then, he was out to kill me. If I joined him in his business he could easily get rid of me and take my place. That’s why I started avoiding being anywhere near him. I don’t trust him at all.”

“I will keep you safe,” Gibbs promised.

After that night, Tony was hesitant to allow Gibbs to join him on his evening jogs. It took a few weeks before he acquiesced. At first, it was just one night a week, on the weekend. Eventually, he agreed to go jogging with Gibbs two or three nights a week. Even though Gibbs insisted he was fine with Tony shifting, he usually didn’t when Gibbs was around. It still made him a little uncomfortable, changing in front of a human.

The first time Tony shifted in Gibbs’ presence, Gibbs sat back and admired him for several minutes. As the night wore on, Gibbs moved closer, and asked, “Can I pet you?”

Tony in his panther-self turned his green eyes toward Gibbs. He slowly blinked his eyes closed, then reopened them. He made a low, guttural sound, which Gibbs hoped meant it was okay.

He hesitantly reached out his hand and ran it over Tony’s head, stroking downward across his spine repeatedly. The fur was coarse and short, but he enjoyed touching it. 

Tony seemed to enjoy it, too, as he rolled onto his side and began purring roughly. When Gibbs withdrew his hand, Tony opened his eyes and reached his paw out, patting Gibbs’ hand. Gibbs smiled and continued stroking Tony’s dark fur. Other nights, they sat close together and Tony would butt his head against Gibbs’, or sit with their shoulders touching as they looked up into the night sky, watching the stars.

Two weeks later, Gibbs accompanied Tony on the night of a full moon and sat beside him after he had shifted into his panther-self. A very surprised filii luna wolf stopped short at the edge of the small clearing atop their favorite bluff and stared at the human sitting beside the black panther.

Gibbs and Tony both turned. Gibbs motioned the wolf over with a quick nod. “I know. It’s fine. Even I have to admit it’s a perfect night to howl at the moon.”

Derek timidly moved forward toward the edge of the precipice, with his tail down, and eyed Gibbs suspiciously as he sat a few feet away from the human. 

After several minutes of the three of them sitting and staring up at the moon, Gibbs tilted back his head and let loose a loud howl. When he was done, he smiled at Derek in his wolf-form. “Come on, let’s do this,” he urged before letting out another long howl.

Derek started with a short, low howl, then worked his way up to his full howling at the moon, with his eyes closed. He knew Tony trusted Gibbs, but it was difficult for a shifted filii luna to trust people they didn’t know very well.

That was only the first of several evenings the three beings sat together breathing in the cool night air as they stared up at the moon. Derek and Tony would spend some time as their animal-selves, but would shift back to their human forms for a while if they felt like chatting. Gibbs soon learned that when the pair remained in their animal-selves, they were in the mood for quiet contemplation. When they shifted back to their human-selves, they were more apt to be in the mood to chat.

“I can see why you two enjoy this,” Gibbs said one night. “I feel rejuvenated every time we come up here. Thank you for allowing me to join you.”

On his next meeting with Rossi at the café, Gibbs was all smiles.

“You look like the cat who ate the canary,” said Dave.

“I accompanied Tony during the full moon a few nights ago. It was the first time I’ve seen Derek as his wolf-self. It’s a tough trail to follow Tony and Derek up to the bluff where they like to meet at night, but it’s very worth it. It was a magical night.” 

“I can tell. This is the chattiest you’ve been since we met.”

“Derek was a little hesitant at first, then I decided howling at the moon sounded like fun. I started and he joined in with me.”

Dave smiled and nodded. “Filii luna can be slow to accept sharing their heritage with others, but when they come to trust you, they can let you in.”

“It’s really amazing. It made me feel so energized. I can see why they enjoy meeting up there. I’m really glad Tony has a friend who is filii luna to share the experience with.”

“Derek is a great guy. He’s very dependable and loyal. I’m sure he’d give his life to protect Tony. That is the type of being Morgan is. He’s very intuitive.”

“They spent much of last night as their animal-selves, but did change into human form so we could chat for a while.”

“I’m glad Tony his sharing that part of his life with you.”

“I am, too. It’s incredible spending time with him when he’s shifted. We had a good relationship before, but this has strengthened it even more.”


	6. Taken in the Dark

_2015 – America_

Tony and Gibbs grew closer as the days passed. Tony still enjoyed helping Gibbs with the boat, often removing his shirt as he sanded. It didn’t take long for Tony to come to the conclusion that Gibbs was indeed turned on by both the smell of sawdust and the sight of Tony’s bare chest.

A night of working on the boat together usually led to Gibbs removing his own shirt and wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist and pressing him against the frame of the boat. As the basement was normally humid, their skin would be damp as they touched. Tony would turn, enclosed in Gibbs’ muscular arms, and they would kiss. 

Tony would wrap his arms around Gibbs’ neck and slip his tongue into his mouth. He could taste the bourbon on Gibbs’ lips and could feel as both of their hearts began beating faster with the excitement of the moment. 

Despite being set in his ways with most things, Gibbs was surprisingly open to suggestions about having sex all around the house. One night, he followed as Tony led him outside to the patio. A recent project was to build strategically placed privacy walls to ensure the neighbors didn’t have a view of the patio from their house. 

They had also purchased a large storage box for the patio which held their dark navy blue foldable patio mattress. Tony had also stored sheets and a blanket in the box, so they could have some covering to further guard them against prying eyes. 

They had chosen a spot to unfold the mattress and would cover it with a sheet, then make love by the light of the moon. Tony was never happier than when they had sex outside in the moonlight. He would have slept outside all night if Gibbs didn’t grab his arm and drag him back into the house so they could sleep in the bed they shared. However, he did allow Tony to have the side closest to the window, so he could look out at the moon and stars.

Even after Tony moved in, the pair continued to drive to work separately. Sometimes they would stop off at the diner together for breakfast. Other times, they would go their own ways or Tony would meet up with Tim before work for coffee and donuts. In the evenings, Gibbs would often work later than the rest of his team, so Tony would have dinner waiting on the table when Gibbs arrived home.

After dinner, they were often found cuddling on the couch, holding hands and watching a movie while a fire crackled in the fireplace. It wasn’t unusual for Tony to rest his head on Gibbs’ lap, occasionally falling asleep with Gibbs' fingers threading through his hair. If Tony fell asleep before the movie ended, Gibbs kept reading material close at hand, so he wouldn’t have to wake him up. The side table always held a plethora of magazines, a couple of novels and usually a work file or two. 

There were nights when Tony wanted a breather, though. As much as he loved Gibbs, he also enjoyed his buddy time with Derek, when they could shift into their animal-selves and run swiftly through the darkness of night, bathed in the light of the moon. There was nothing he found so refreshing.

It was one such night that Tony went out jogging alone, telling Gibbs he was meeting up with Derek for a run. Remaining at the house, Gibbs focused on reading through a stack of files and reports he’d brought home to review.

Over an hour later, a heavy knock landed on his door. It was the loud sort of knock a law enforcement officer would make. Gibbs knew it wasn’t Tony at the door, as he always left it unlocked when he went running. Although he didn’t jump, the loud pounding at his door concerned him and caused a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Before Gibbs had a chance to stand up, he heard police sirens in the distance. 

Tossing his reading glasses aside, Gibbs hastily rose to his feet and hurried the door, opening it to find FBI agent David Rossi staring back at him.

“There’s been a situation. I need you to come with me,” Rossi said firmly. 

Gibbs’ heart sank as he took in the seriousness of Dave’s expression. His gut was churning as he asked, “Is it Tony? Is he okay? Where is he?”

Rossi motioned toward the black SUV parked at the curb. “I haven’t made it to the scene yet,” he began. “I stopped by to pick you up. I got a call from the police. They have Morgan. He’s been injured.”

Remaining in the doorway, Gibbs took a couple deep breaths to calm himself. “Is he okay?”

“It sounds like he will be. He’s very upset. He told the police he was jogging with someone who was grabbed off the street. I know he runs with Tony.”

Despite attempting to quash his panic, it was evident in the rising volume of Gibbs’ voice as his words flowed out quickly. “Tony did tell me he was going to run with Derek tonight. I need to find him. What the hell happened?”

Dave remained calm and collected as he again motioned toward his vehicle. “I don’t know. Let’s get to the scene and see what Morgan has to say. I’ll drive you.”

Rossi waited on the porch while Gibbs swiftly grabbed his badge and weapon.

It was a short drive, just two miles, before Gibbs could see the flashing lights of an ambulance and multiple squad cars and FBI SUVs. When they arrived at the scene, Gibbs recognized other members from Rossi’s team. Hotchner, the team’s leader, along with Dr. Reid and JJ were standing near the ambulance.

Gibbs jumped out of the car the moment Rossi had it in park and ran toward the ambulance. He immediately recognized how distressed Derek was. The man was in constant motion, obviously wanting to run. Gibbs had spent plenty of moonlit hours with him and was able to quickly assess his moods. He stepped closer and saw that one of Derek’s arms was covered in blood that the EMTs were working to clean and bandage. There was also blood on Derek’s jeans, but Gibbs wasn’t sure where it originated.

Gibbs pushed his way close to Morgan. “Derek, what happened? Are you okay?”

“They took him! They just took him. I tried to stop them and they started shooting. I kept running until they shot me in the leg. I couldn’t keep up after that. I’m so sorry, man. I tried. I really tried to stop them.”

Gibbs’ eyes dropped to Derek’s thigh, where he observed the bloody wound. “They took Tony?”

Derek nodded and grimaced as the EMT continued bandaging his wounds, urging him to remain still. 

“I know you did what you could. This is not your fault.”

“It feels like it is. I was right there. And they grabbed him.”

“Do you know who they were?”

Derek rubbed his hand across his scalp and shook his head. “Dark work van, probably black. The occupants were dressed in black. They were ready for us. I think they shot him with a tranquilizer. He stumbled, looked woozy, then dropped. Before I could double back to check on him, they were there. When I came close, they started firing. I chased after them.”

Gibbs eyed the EMT, knowing they were not supposed to divulge any sensitive information beyond their patients’ health. Lowering his voice, he asked, “Shifted?”

Derek nodded. “We can run faster that way. Damn! I can’t believe we didn’t sense anything; didn’t notice them getting close.”

“They were shooting. They kept far enough back that you wouldn’t notice. Did you get the plates?” asked Gibbs.

Reid approached the pair, cell phone in his hand. “Just a partial. Our technical analyst is searching for any traffic and security cameras in the area, looking for a possible match.”

Gibbs pulled Rossi aside. “It’s his father. I know it is. He told me his father is a vampire. He kills his sons and steals their identities. He’s going to murder Tony.”

“Not if I can help it. I want you to come back to FBI headquarters. Be a part of the case,” offered Rossi.

“I need to find him,” said Gibbs, clearly agitated. “I need to find him now.”

“I understand. But this is FBI jurisdiction as he is a federal agent,” Dave said sternly. “I’ll get approval for your team to assist, but it’s the FBI’s case. We have the lead. Clear?”

Gibbs nodded, pissed off that it wasn’t his case to lead. However, Derek had told him about every member of the BAU, so he at least had some insight as to what he was dealing with.

Morgan was not making the EMT’s job easy as he kept moving around and wanting to stand up. “We’re wasting time. We need to be out there looking.”

Hotch pointed back toward the ambulance. “Right now, you need to go to the hospital and have your wounds treated.”

“Come on, Hotch! I’m your prime witness. You need me on this right now.”

“JJ, go to the hospital with him. Handcuff him to the bed if you need to.” Turning back to Morgan, he added, “You need a doctor’s release to get back on the case. From a surgeon, not Dr. Reid.”

“I need to talk to him,” said Gibbs.

Rossi looked at Hotch and nodded to Gibbs. “Take a ride in the ambulance. I’ll pick you up at the hospital.”

Gibbs climbed into the back of the ambulance and coaxed Morgan to join him. “The faster you get patched up, the sooner you will be working the case with us.” Turning to the EMT sitting in the back, Gibbs flashed his badge. “This is classified information. I’ll need you to sit up front. I’ll let you know if any of your gadgets starts beeping or if the patient shows any signs of deterioration.”

The EMT appeared reluctant at first, but soon nodded and moved to the front of the ambulance, taking her place beside the driver.

When they were alone in the back, Gibbs asked, “What happened?”

Morgan refused to lie down and sat upright, facing Gibbs. “We were having a run. We saw no one else around, so Tony chose a dark street and we stretched our legs.”

“You were already shifted before it happened?”

Morgan nodded. “Yeah. We were running pretty fast. In the dark, I can be mistaken for a dog, like a German Shepard. As dark as Tony is, people usually don’t even see him, if they do, they just see a large, dark animal and assume he’s a dog as well.”

“You didn’t see the van when you were running?”

“Not at all. We were running along at a fast pace and I noticed Tony stumbled and dropped. It was just seconds before I could stop and turn. By then, the van had swooped in and three or four men jumped out and grabbed him. They had a rope net they put him in to carry him. They couldn’t have been very far from us. I chased after the van and they shot at me, grazing my shoulder. I kept going and they pulled a U-turn, came back around, shooting. I turned and got hit in the leg. I couldn’t keep up with the van after that.”

“And you shifted back?”

“Yeah. I was in too much pain. A couple people came out of their house after hearing gunfire. They called the ambulance.”

“And reports of gunfire means the police show up.”

“Exactly. I told them who I was and that a federal agent had been taken. They called Hotch and he had our team assigned immediately. This is personal for me. I was his protector and I failed.”

“You were outnumbered. This was not random. They planned this. They could have been watching the two of you for weeks. Don’t blame yourself.”

“I can’t stop blaming myself. This is my fault. It’s my job to have his back. We should have been more alert. I should have sensed they were there, but we didn’t. We were enjoying stretching our legs and racing down the street.”

“You did everything you could. I want you to focus on getting better,” Gibbs said gently. 

“I think these are superficial. I’ll be fine.”

“You’re no good to us injured. JJ will stay with you and make sure they get the bullets out and that you get some rest.”

“The first few hours are the most crucial. Tony needs me. He needs me now,” Derek explained frantically.

“Let me take the lead on finding Tony. I know you did everything you could. We are going to find him. You need to heal.”


	7. Captive

Tony woke up in pain. His eyesight was blurry and he felt groggy. After pushing himself up, he did a quick self-assessment. His head was pounding, but he didn’t think he was injured. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized he was in a large cage. The door was locked and refused to give when he shook it. The bars wouldn’t bend either. They were close enough he wouldn’t be able to squeeze through in either his human form, or as his black panther-self.

Pacing failed to calm him down. After a few minutes, he sat down on the floor in the corner furthest from the door, and thought back. He remembered running. Derek was at his side in his wolf-self. What had happened? Tony’s memory just stopped dead in its tracks. They were running…then he woke up here.

Turning his head he searched the room. “Derek?” he called. There was no answer. It worried him that he had no idea what had happened to his friend. “Derek! Can you hear me? Where are you?”

Movement in the other room drew his attention as he focused keenly on the door. It cracked open and the light filtered in. Tony’s eyes adjusted quickly and he glanced around the room, confirming he was the only occupant. 

Two men entered the room. “He’s awake,” one mumbled.

“That’s okay. You watch him and if he tries anything, shoot him,” said the other man as he unlocked chain holding the cage closed.

Tony considered what the odds were of him rushing the men and taking them both down. He didn’t think his chances were good; maybe if he had time to shift, but he didn’t. And the way his head was throbbing, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold his form very long anyway. So he stood his ground, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

“Where’s Derek?” he ventured.

The man inside the cage set a wobbly wooden chair in the center. “Sit. I insist.”

“Not until you tell me what happened to Derek. He was at my side.”

“The wolf? He took a couple bullets. He went down. And so will you if you don’t cooperate.”

The news shook Tony to the core and he considered racing out of the open door of the cage, but the other man was there, with a weapon pointed at him.

“Don’t try it,” he warned.

“Sit the fuck down,” said the man in the cage.

Tony moved slowly and took a seat. The man tied his arms behind him, and tied his legs to the chair legs, and fastened another rope around his waist looped through the back of the chair, successfully immobilizing him.

“Why are you doing this?” Tony asked.

“Money. We deliver you, we get paid.”

“Who’s paying you? My father?”

The man struck Tony on the chin with his fist. “You talk too much. It’s none of your damn business.”

They two men locked the cage with a heavy chain and turned off the light when they left. Tony sensed it was nearing dawn. He could hear owls occasionally, and the sounds of tree leaves rustling when the wind blew. The smell of fresh pine lightly scented the air. It made him deduce that he was in a secluded cabin somewhere, far from other people. He wondered if it was a rental or privately owned property. 

It reminded him of Gibbs’ cabin. He thought it may only have two rooms. It was made of weathered wood and floorboards that creaked when the occupants walked around. The door didn’t look terribly secure. He was positive he could kick it open if he had a chance. There were two windows in the room, but he’d have to get out of the cage to reach them. Although his head still throbbed, he knew he had to focus on an escape plan.

Sunlight streamed through the windows when he woke up again, realizing he’d nodded off as his head was hanging down and his chin was settled against his chest. His neck hurt. Struggling against the ropes that bound him only earned him sore skin where the rough rope rubbed it raw.

Remaining quiet, he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds. When he heard a cell phone ring, he held his breath trying to understand what was being said in the other room, but the voices were too low and garbled. Infrequently, he thought he could pick out a word or two here and there. The words tumbled around his brain as he tried to make sense out of them.

Tony sat for hours, drifting in and out of consciousness. The pair of men would look in on him occasionally, but never brought him food or water. They only wanted to make sure he was still there and securely tied up. 

Since he didn’t know their real names, Tony thought of the pair as the nice one and the mean one. The mean one would open the cage and beat Tony now and then. The nice one left him alone. After a few visits from the mean one, Tony could feel blood dripping down his chin, and how his lower lip was swelling.

They ignored his pleas for food, water and a bathroom break. 

Two days passed and Tony found his body ached terribly. Dehydration was causing him to have trouble focusing. It was difficult for him to even hold his head up. Mostly, he allowed his chin to rest against his chest, as his eyes remained closed. He thought of it as conserving what little strength he had left. In truth, there wasn’t much he could do as he was still tied to the chair. 

Creaking floorboards and voices murmuring in the front room woke him up. His bottom lip still felt bruised and swollen and his mouth was too dry for him to lick his lip.

Light illuminated the room as the door opened. There was no mistaking his father’s voice. 

“What is this?” Senior shouted, huffing out his breath as he fumed. “He’s no good to me like this.” Stepping forward, Senior grabbed Tony’s hair roughly and lifted his head. Bending close, he sank his teeth into Tony’s neck, then backed away quickly. “It’s no good. Do you know what dehydration does to a person’s blood?”

“We grabbed him like you said. Just pay us the damned money,” the mean one said.

“I’m not giving you a dime for this,” Senior replied firmly. “I need him in decent shape. What have you done? He reeks and his blood is too thin. He barely has enough strength to hold his head up.”

“We made sure he didn’t get away.”

The nice one stepped into the room, fidgety and nervous. “We can fix this,” he insisted meekly.

Senior stormed across the room and was in his face in a second. “You _will_ fix this. I have business to attend to, but I will be back. And you better have him in decent shape by then or suffer the consequences.”

“What consequences?” he asked timidly as his hand reached for his neck.

“It’s been far too long since I’ve fed. If his blood isn’t good enough, I’ll be looking elsewhere,” Senior spat out before leaving.

“Son of a bitch,” cursed the mean one. 

“I’ll get him some water,” said the nice one as he left the room. 

As much as Tony wanted to be strong and defiant, his body craved water and he drank what was offered. He drank so much so fast that he vomited, which irritated the mean one to no end.

“For fuck’s sake!”

“I’ll take him outside and clean him up,” offered the nice one.

Anger shone in the mean one’s eyes, but he said nothing.

“We have to clean him up. That’s what the man said.”

“Wait until morning. You’re not taking him outside at night.”

“I just thought no one else could see him in the dark.” 

“Neither can you, if he runs.”

“Come on, Rick. Look at him. He ain’t going nowhere.”

“That’s right, Ed. He’s not.” Rick drew his weapon that was tucked into the waistband of his jeans, and he pistol-whipped Tony. “Don’t even give me a reason because I will not hesitate to shoot you.”

Tony sat still, his chin dropped as he labored to breathe evenly. He tried to tune the men out and just focus on Gibbs and the team. He knew in his heart that they were out looking for him. But how would they know where to look? Tony himself had no idea where he was. He was still worried about what had happened to Derek, but was certain the two men would never divulge that information.

The next morning, Ed stepped into the room and woke Tony up. He brought in a second chair and spoon-fed Tony scrambled eggs, applesauce and buttered toast. Tony strained against the ropes that still held him bound, and accepted the food grudgingly. He knew he needed nourishment to heal.

After he ate, more water was offered, which Tony drank more slowly than he had the night before. The last thing he wanted was to throw up what he had just eaten. He already felt nauseous.

Ed took the paper plate and plastic utensils with him when he exited the room, but he left the plastic cup and a jug of water behind. Tony eyed the door to the cage, which was slightly ajar. He struggled, attempting to support his weight on his feet and move closer to the opening, but the ropes binding him to the chair made any movement difficult.

Only a few seconds later, Ed returned. “The man said we have to clean you up.”

Rick appeared in the room a moment later, his gun trained on Tony as Ed removed the ropes, then tied Tony’s wrists together in front of him. 

The first time Tony tried to stand up, his legs failed to hold him and he fell onto the floor with a heavy thud. The effort had his heart pounding in his chest. Rick kicked Tony’s leg as Ed tugged on his arm.

It was a little chilly outside in the mid-morning hours, but not unbearably cold. It took a few minutes before the trio made it outside, where Ed untied Tony’s wrists, then helped him out of his clothing under Rick’s watchful eye. When Tony was undressed, Ed tied his hands in front of him again, then grabbed a pail of warm, soapy water and used a sponge to begin washing Tony’s skin.

Tony allowed his eyes to close, but he listened carefully and heard Rick mutter something, then turn and walk away. The cabin door creaked as it opened and then banged closed a couple moments later. Tony’s eyes snapped open and he quickly shoved Ed to the ground, grabbed the bucket and dumped it over Ed’s head. Without waiting around to see the man’s reaction, Tony ran away as fast as he could manage.

Behind him, he could hear Ed struggling and cursing, but Tony didn’t look back. His heart was pounding as he raced through the trees. The only thing he focused on was getting back to Gibbs.

Once he managed to stand up, Ed glanced around wildly as he violently slammed the bucket to the ground. It took several seconds for him to realize exactly what had happened and to see that their prisoner was gone from his sight. “Rick! Get out here. He’s gone. Hurry up!” yelled Ed.

Rick ran outside staring around the cleared area near the cabin. “Where the hell is he? What the fuck happened?”

A soaking wet Ed pointed into the trees. “I was scrubbing him down and he grabbed the damned bucket and dumped it on my head and took off. I couldn’t see anything.”

“How the hell did you let him do that? He’s naked and tied up!”

“He shoved me down.”

Rick was steaming as he ran back to the cabin and grabbed their guns, handing one to Ed. “Let’s go get him. He can’t have gotten very far.”

“I gotta change. I’m soaked through,” said Ed.

Rick grabbed his arm and held him tightly. “Later. After we get him back. Listen.” The pair stood still, focusing on the sound of twigs and branches snapping and leaves crunching as they were trod upon. “This way.”

They followed the sounds through the woods, cursing as branches scratched and scraped their skin. 

“He won’t get far going this way,” said Rick. “The only way out is by the road. He’s headed toward the bluff.” Knowing where Tony was heading allowed Rick to make his way over to a path that was easier to follow. He sent Ed to close in from the other direction. “He’ll have to come back toward us or go over the cliff.”

“We got him,” said Ed. “Unless he can fly like an eagle.”

“Just grab him or shoot him in the foot so he can’t run.”

Tony was using his teeth in an attempt to untie the rope around his wrists when Rick and Ed caught up with him. He was standing at the edge of a bluff, thinking if he had the use of his hands he could climb down the rock face. He looked them both over, studying their expressions. Then he stared over the edge of the precipice, estimating the distance to the bottom. He knew one thing: he did not want these guys to capture him again. That would mean his death at the hands of his father. That was a given. He had to take a chance to get away by any means possible and he was willing to die trying.

Rick pointed his weapon at Tony. “Get on back here. Let’s go.”

“We’ll get you some good food,” promised Ed. “I’ll make some biscuits and gravy, eggs and bacon and some coffee. Anything you like. How does that sound?”

“Like death warmed over,” croaked Tony, his throat still dry. 

Rick and Ed were several yards away from the edge of the bluff, so Tony decided to take a chance. He began walking toward them slowly, allowing them to think he was giving up. Then he suddenly turned around and ran toward the edge of the bluff at full speed. He heard the guns firing behind him as he leapt as far as he could, hoping he could get enough of a distance over the trees that the branches would help slow his fall.

The only thing on his mind was that he wanted to survive so he could be held in Gibbs' arms again.


	8. Escaped

Tony closed his eyes and focused his mind on shifting. The dehydration and loss of strength had taken its toll. In the blink of an eye, he shifted but was unable to hold the form. After he jumped from the edge of the bluff, he flailed as he fell. His speed increased until he hit a few tree branches, suffering cuts and bruises, before he hit the ground. 

The breath was knocked from his lungs and he remained motionless for a few moments. His eyes fluttered open briefly and he licked a bloody wound on his wrist, then crawled a short distance before fading into an unconscious state. 

Atop the bluff, Rick and Ed stared at each other for several seconds, neither fully believing what had just happened.

“Did you hit him?” Ed asked. 

Rick walked a few feet to the ledge and looked down. “Shit! We have to get back to the cabin.”

“We can take the truck down and go get him.”

“If someone saw him fall, or even heard it, the cops will be checking out every cabin within a mile, including ours. We have to get rid of any evidence he was ever there.”

“But if no one else is around, he’ll get away,” said Ed, fretfully wringing his hands.

“Do you think for a minute he survived that fall? We need to clean up the cabin, then we can go look for what’s left of his body.”

It didn’t take them long to return to the cabin, where Rick immediately started a fire in the outside fire pit. First, he tossed in all of Tony’s clothing. Then he went into the cabin and retrieved the rickety old wooden chair Tony had been tied to and burned that. Ed was busy dismantling the cage and hauling the sections outside. It was designed to be set up and dismantled in just a few minutes. The pair had already agreed that if the cops asked any questions, they’d say it was a kennel for hunting dogs.

Both of them filled buckets with soapy water and began scrubbing the floor of the room where Tony had been, wanting to rid the floorboards of any evidence of Tony’s blood or other bodily fluids. It didn't take them long at all, as they worked together. Finally, they brought in the bed, nightstands and lamps that they had previously removed from the room.

“It’s like he was never here,” said Rick, as he wiped his brow. 

They dumped their cleaning water onto the fire to douse it. Ed pulled another bucket of water to dump on the embers, then stamped on the ashes just to make sure they were extinguished. 

Not wanting to be found at the cabin, the men packed up all their food and clothing and loaded everything into their pickup truck before locking up the small building. As they departed, they locked the gate at the end of the road that led to the secluded cabin. It took them several minutes to drive down the steep dirt road. When they reached the bottom, they pulled onto a wider, more worn road and followed it to a blacktop that brought them to a nearby campground that was used by hikers and hunters.

As they drove the winding road around to the different campsites, they found the campground was only about half full. Rick paid for a night, although they had no intention of staying. He pulled into a campsite that he thought would be near the hiking trail that went beneath the bluff. 

They had just gotten out of the car when they noticed the sheriff's vehicles a short distance away. Both men froze and watched as the deputy put yellow crime scene tape at the trailhead, while the sheriff was talking to two men who were pointing up the trail.

“Damnit,” said Rick. “Looks like those hikers must have found him. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

“What are we going to do?” Ed asked, his voice cracking in fear.

“Let’s find a diner. I need to think.”

As quickly as they could, the two men returned to their truck and left the campground, driving away slightly over the speed limit until they found a diner a few miles away. 

When Tony woke up, his head hurt terribly and his body ached. After taking a quick account of his cuts and scrapes, he realized he was naked. Looking around wildly, he saw no one. Craning his neck, he looked upward. His injuries could have been from a long fall, but he couldn’t remember any of it.

There was something that was bothering him. An overwhelming feeling of fear urged him to get moving. Although he saw the pathway, he also figured he’d be more likely to run into someone on a trail. And he was certain that someone was chasing him. His heart raced as he began limping into the wooded area, cradling his injured wrist with his other hand.

Back at the campground, Sheriff Hughes and Deputy Collins followed the hikers down the worn trail. When they got to the spot where the hikers indicated, they found some disturbed leaves and a little bit of blood, but no sign of the naked, fallen man the hikers swore they had seen.

Sheriff Hughes and Deputy Collins searched the area for over an hour, but found nothing that either confirmed the hikers’ story or proved them wrong. The sheriff had the men tell him again what they thought they saw as he scribbled notes into a small pad of paper. 

Slowly working his way through the brush, Tony finally saw a tent set up close to the trees. Crouching down, he peered through the green foliage and saw a few people standing several yards away, looking the other direction. He could see flashing lights and instinctively knew crime scenes drew crowds. 

Taking a chance, he darted to the opening of the tent, quickly unzipped it and ducked inside. He was happy to see two duffle bags in the uninhabited tent and began rummaging through them. He found a black T-shirt and a long-sleeve red and black checkered flannel shirt, along with a burgundy hoodie. The jeans he found were a little large for him, but there was a belt threaded through the loops. While he was hoping for a pair of boots, all he found was a pair of tan sandals. Although it wasn’t his preference, he pulled out two pairs of socks and shoved one pair into the pocket of a hoodie, and pulled the other pair onto his feet before strapping on the sandals. 

Something else caught his eye. There was a hunting knife with a holster. That could be handy. Tony grabbed it and tucked it into the back of the jeans. He wore the flannel shirt loose over the dark T-shirt he’d found. Rolling up the hoodie, he tucked it under his arm as he slipped out of the tent, tugging the zipper closed behind him.

Brief glimpses through the trees showed him the crowd was growing, still yards away. A nagging feeling told him it had something to do with him, but he wasn’t sure what. His heart told him to run in the other direction. 

As he walked along the edge of the campground, he saw an abandoned meal set out on a picnic table. There was also a black baseball cap and a pair of mirrored sunglasses, which he donned. He grabbed a few slices of lunch meat and cheese, piling them between a couple slices of bread. Seeing a cooler at the end of the table, he popped it open and grabbed a bottle of water.

There was a cloth grocery sack holding a couple of bags of potato chips. He took out the chips and shoved the hoodie into the sack. Almost as an afterthought, he took one of the bags of chips, placing it back in the sack on top of his newly acquired hoodie. Before leaving, he grabbed a handful of beef jerky sticks, and then he hurried away. 

He wolfed down the sandwich as he walked, then guzzled the rest of the water before tossing the bottle into a recycle bin near the communal bathroom.

Stepping inside the restroom, he used the facilities, then stared at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible. His face was scraped up and bruised. Using wet paper towels, he hastily cleaned his injuries, scrubbing away the dried blood from around his wounds. Afraid that people might ask questions, he kept his distance from them and began looking for trails that may lead away from the campground. 

It began drizzling and the wind picked up. He could see some people from the crowd began returning to their tents, seeking cover from the worsening weather. Quickening his pace, he made it to a trail and began jogging away once he was certain no one could see him.

An hour later, he was doubled over in horrible pain and he reconsidered that maybe he should have reached out to the police at the scene, but something told him he was in danger and had to get away from the immediate area. 

His head was pounding again and his body ached as he forced himself to continue on the trail. Eventually, he split off the path and kept moving. He didn’t know what was after him, but he was sure it was evil and intended to do him harm. He finally emerged on a two-lane blacktop road and began trudging down the shoulder, being sure to stay several feet away from the road. As the weather cooled and pelted him with rain, he pulled the hoodie over his head.

Digging his hands into the pockets of the jeans, he sighed in disappointment when he found no cash. A sharp pain suddenly made him wince as he pressed his hand against his right temple. As his sight blurred he dropped to his knees. Terrible cramps began to cause his body to tense and shake. 

The rain changed from a drizzle into a light, steady downfall. Dark clouds rolled overhead and lightning lit up the sky. Tony remained on his knees, clutching his injured wrist to his chest.

An older red Ford pickup truck pulled up beside him and honked. The passenger window rolled down and he heard the driver ask if he needed a ride. Tony froze, his mind suddenly blank. 

The driver jumped out of the truck and ran to his side. “You okay, buddy?” When Tony looked up, the man saw his bruised face and lip. “Oh, man! What happened to you? Did you get hit by a car or something?”

Tony stared up at the man and clutched the cloth grocery sack close. “I…I don’t know. I don’t remember.”

“Come on with me. This storm is going to get worse any time now. You can’t stay out here, not with the storm rolling in.”

While part of him didn’t want to go with anyone, he knew he needed help. “Okay,” he said softly. “Thank you.”

“Do you need a place to stay for the night?”

“I don’t know,” said Tony. “I think I fell. Someone was chasing me. I just can’t remember anything.”

“Can we take you to the hospital?”

Tony’s eyes opened and he began backing away. “I need time. I have to think. It isn’t safe. Nowhere is safe.”

“It’s okay. We’ll take you to our house and get you cleaned up. You’re not wanted or anything, are you?”

Tony shook his head. “I think someone is trying to hurt me,” he whispered. “I just want to be safe.”

“You’ll be safe with us. I promise.”

The man helped Tony up to his feet, led him to the pickup truck, and opened the door for him.


	9. Out of the Rain

Tony rested his head against the window of the truck and listened to the sound of the rain tapping against the vehicle, while the windshield wipers kept time to the song on the radio. He could picture a guitar and wondered if he played.

“My name is Andy Branson,” said the driver. “This is my wife, Sally.”

“I appreciate you picking me up,” Tony said as the skies grew darker and the rain drummed down even harder.

“Are you sure you’re okay? It’s no trouble to take you to the hospital to get checked out.”

“No, thanks. I’m sure I’m fine. I just need some food and rest. If you could drop me off somewhere dry, that will be fine.”

“Do you have any money?”

Tony sighed despondently before answering softly, “No.”

“Then you’re coming home with us,” said Sally. “I’m a great cook. We’re just heading home from buying groceries. What kind of food do you like?”

“I don’t know. I think I like pasta.”

“I make wonderful lasagna! We were going to have that tonight for dinner,” she said. 

“What’s your name?” asked Andy.

“Yeah, it’s…um…” Tony paused and frowned. “I know I have a name. I just can’t think right now.” Using his fingertips, he rubbed his temples. “I think I hit my head.”

“That sounds serious,” said Sally. “Let us take you to a doctor. Please?”

“I’m fine. I feel fine. I just need a little rest and I’ll be…right as rain. I think someone is after me. I just need to lay low for a few days.”

“You’ll be safe with us,” she said as she rubbed her husband’s arms. “Maybe we can help you figure some things out.”

“I don’t want to put you out. Or put you in danger.”

“It sounds like you’re in trouble. We only want to help. I’d feel better if you could remember your name.”

Tony thought for a few minutes, then said, “I think it’s Jethro.”

Andy smiled as he kept his eyes on the road. “Glad to meet you, Jethro. We’ll at least provide you with a warm place to stay and a hot meal. Maybe we can help you figure some things out.”

It took them several more minutes before they arrived at a large, old farmhouse. The road was a little uneven, but the truck handled it just fine. Andy parked as close to the house as he could. He exited the vehicle first, then held the door for Sally as she got out and opened up an umbrella. They both grabbed some of the grocery bags that were tucked back behind the bench seat. Tony cringed in pain as he reached back and grabbed the last of them, then made a dash to the covered front porch. 

He was afraid if he admitted how much pain he was in, the couple would insist on taking him to the hospital. For now, he really wanted some rest and time to think about his options.

A German Shepard and a Bloodhound both stood up and came over to sniff the newcomer.

“Don’t worry about them,” said Andy as he set his grocery bags down on a bench and patted the two dogs before opening the door for his wife. “You’ll be fine as long you’re with us.”

“Great house,” Tony said as he looked up at the second floor before they entered the home.

“Thanks,” Sally replied as she entered the house and moved toward the kitchen. “It’s over a hundred years old. It was built by my great-grandparents, then passed down to my grandparents. My grandmother died a few years ago, but my grandfather still lives here. When we got married, he said we’d be doing him a favor if we moved in and helped him out.”

“That was nice of you. I’ll bet there is a lot of work to do. I’d be happy to help. It’s the least I can do to repay your hospitality.”

“It used to be a dairy farm. Grandma ran it until she died, then Grandpa sold a piece off to a younger couple. They built a house and rent the pastures from my grandfather. They sell organic foods, milk and eggs mostly. The rent on the pastures is enough to keep my grandfather’s bills paid. Andy is an auto mechanic and I’m an elementary school teacher. What do you do?”

Tony searched his mind, but found nothing. “I’m sorry. I can’t remember much right now. I think I play the guitar and piano. Maybe I’m in a band or something. I know I have friends and co-workers, but their faces are so blurry in my memory, I can’t picture them.”

Sally patted his arm. “That’s okay, Jethro. I’m sure it will all come back to you.”

“Do you drink coffee, Jethro?” Andy asked. “I’ll make a pot. Just the thing on a cold, rainy day.”

“Yeah, thanks. It sounds great,” he said as he pulled off the hoodie.

“You are soaked through,” Sally exclaimed. “Let me get you a towel.”

“I’ll get it, Hon,” offered Andy. Turning to Tony, he said, “We’re about the same size. I can loan you something dry to wear. We can toss your stuff in the dryer.”

“I appreciate that,” said Tony as he shivered a little.

Andy returned quickly and pointed toward a half-bath down the hallway. “You can change in there. Just leave the towel and your clothes on the floor and I’ll go get a laundry basket.”

In the bathroom, Tony inspected his wounds and bruises again and shook his head. “I wouldn’t have picked you up,” he said to his reflection. Once he had changed into dry clothing, he did feel better, and he returned to the kitchen.

An elderly gentleman walked into the room as Sally was putting the groceries away. Sally stopped what she was doing and gave the man a hug.

“Hi, Grandpa. This is Jethro. He’s going to stay with us for a few days.”

The older man walked across the room and offered his hand to Tony. “Nice to meet you, Jethro. You can call me Sam.”

Tony smiled as he shook the man’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Sam.” 

Andy returned and started a pot of coffee.

“I’m going to make dinner,” said Sally. She looked at Tony and Andy, adding, “If you two want to go watch television or something, I’ll bring the coffee in when it’s ready.”

Andy leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Thanks, Darling.”

Tony cocked his head and looked at them. “Abby. I know someone named Abby. I’m sure of it.”

Andy patted his shoulder. “Great! I’ll bet all your memories will be flooding back in the next couple of days. Come on, let see if there’s anything worth watching on.”

After they left, Sam sat down on a stool at the counter. “I can see it in your eyes, Pumpkin, you have a story to tell.”

Sally giggled. “You know me so well! We found Jethro on the side of the road, walking along in the rain. He looked so lost. We offered him a ride.”

“The Lord and I both approve of helping those in need.”

“He really is in need. He can’t remember things. He couldn’t even remember his name at first. He thinks he hit his head. He’s covered with bruises, scrapes and lacerations. He can’t remember where he was going.”

“We should take him to the hospital right away,” said Sam.

“We offered several times, but he refused. He says he’s fine and just needs to rest up. I’m worried about him. We want to help him, but I’m not sure how.”

“I can call the sheriff out. Someone must be missing him.” 

“He says someone is after him. He’s afraid. It looks like someone beat him up. He has bruises on his wrists like he’s been tied up or something,” she said as she prepared a salad for dinner.

“I’m calling the sheriff,” insisted Sam as he reached toward the phone.

Sally grabbed his wrist. “Please, Grandpa. I’d like to give him some time for his memories to return. He just remembered his friend, Abby. Maybe he’ll remember more in the morning.”

“He could be an escaped convict!”

“Aren’t you the one always preaching about helping others? This man is in need.”

“He could be dangerous.”

“Does he really seem dangerous to you? I get the feeling he’s a good man. And so does Andy. Besides, Andy can take care of us. He has plenty of guns and knives hidden around the house.”

“Then I’d at least like to have Madge meet him. If Madge says he’s okay, then he can stay with my blessing.”

Sally bit her lip as she thought about their situation for a couple of minutes. Opening a cabinet, she pulled out four mugs and filled them with coffee. “Why don’t you invite Madge over for dinner? We don’t have to explain her to Jethro. She can do her seer thing, and we’ll all feel better about helping a stranger.”

“I’ll make the call,” said Sam, reaching for the phone once more.

Sally brought two mugs of coffee into the den and handed them to Tony and Andy. “Andy takes his coffee black. Would you like milk or sugar?”

“Both, please,” Tony replied. “Sugar, it’s my weakness.”

“I’ll be back in a moment,” she promised. After dropping off the milk, sugar and a bowl of potato chips, she returned to the kitchen to prepare the lasagna and cheese garlic bread. 

Andy let the television guide scroll through twice, and said, “Let me know if anything looks interesting.”

“I think I like movies,” said Tony as he reached for a handful of chips. “Really, watch anything you like. I’m just thankful to be inside and out of the rain. I really appreciate it.”

“We’re happy to help,” Andy assured him as he chose to watch _The Shawshank Redemption_. “Have you seen this? It’s a great movie. The lead character is named Andy.”

“The best thing about great movies is that you can enjoy watching them over and over.”

“Agreed.”

When the movie ended, Sally called the pair in for dinner. Tony was surprised to see there were five place settings. 

“There’s a fifth?” he asked. 

Sally waved off the question as if it were of no significance. “Just Madge, a neighbor. We’ll just say you’re an old friend of Andy’s. She won’t question it.”

Sam was bringing a pitcher of milk to the table. “You should tell him the truth, Pumpkin.” Turning to Tony, he explained. “I was the reverend until I retired. Madge took my place. We have her over for dinner at least once a week. She and I like to talk shop. She watches over my flock, and I watch over her.”

Tony nodded and glanced around the dining room, noticing all the special wood trim and how the broad entrances were arches. “This house is amazing. They don’t build them like they used to.”

“Thank you, Jethro,” said Sally as she set the lasagna pan in the center of the table and began filling glasses with milk. “Grandpa is a woodworker. He did a lot of the finishing touches both here and at the church.”

Sam smiled brightly. “Woodworking is an honorable profession and a good hobby.”

Tony blinked his eyes quickly and pressed his fingertips against his temples.

“Are you okay?” asked Sally, showing her concern.

“I get these memories in brief flashes. I remembered sanding…something. I remember smelling sawdust. And bourbon.”

“I still have a workshop out in the barn. You’re welcome to help if you’d like. I still make toys and chairs.” Holding his hands out, he flexed his fingers. “Makes me feel good to be useful.”

The dogs started barking a few moments before there was a light rap at the door. Andy went to let Madge in and bring her into the dining room, where she presented them with a bottle of red wine. 

“Jethro, this is Madge. Madge, this is Jethro. He’s staying with us for a few days. I heard you had another memory, that’s terrific!” said Andy as he held out a chair for Madge, then went to the end of the table to hold Sally’s chair, bending down to kiss her cheek once she was seated. “The meal looks and smells amazing.”

“Thank you, Sweetie.”

Madge was a vibrant woman, who was short and slightly overweight, with an effervescent personality. She smiled broadly at Tony. “It’s very nice to meet you, Jethro.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“Please, call me Madge. I prefer it. Ma’am seems so antiquated, don’t you think?”

“If you say so. I didn’t mean any disrespect.”

“I understand. If you’re going to be visiting for a few days, perhaps you’ll honor me by attending a church service on Sunday?”

“Maybe.”

After they ate dinner, finished off by a homemade apple pie served with vanilla ice cream, Sam walked Madge back out to her car. “I can see the wheels spinning,” he said. “What can you tell me about him?”

“He is a good soul,” Madge began as she faced Sam. “As you suspected, he’s not human.”

“I had a notion.”

“I believe he’s a filii luna. They’re usually very gracious souls; kind and friendly. He will feel that he wants to repay your kindness of providing food and shelter. He will offer to help in any way he can. And you should let him.”

“What about his memory problems?”

“I don’t think he’s being untruthful. It does appear that he’s been injured. I would agree that the best thing would be to have a doctor check him out.”

“He refuses to seek medical help.”

Madge nodded and sighed. “And he’s clearly over eighteen. You can’t force him to go. He seems to be a strong young man. He says his memories are coming back. I would give him some time. And please let Andy know the young man is a filii luna. He very well may shift.”

“It certainly wouldn’t do to have Andy shoot an animal in the house, only to realize it’s Jethro, shifted.”

“Exactly. Thank you again for inviting me to dinner. I would never turn down one of Sally’s meals.”

“You’re very welcome, Madge. One more thing, Jethro is convinced he’s being chased by someone. I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t mention our guest to others, but please let us know if you hear something.”

“You mean, if someone comes looking for a handsome young man?”

“I know you see and hear more than most. If you think something may be related, please let us know.”

“Of course, Sam. Have a good night. And if that young man starts running a fever or goes into convulsions, please take him to the hospital immediately.”

“We will. I promise. Drive home safely. We’ll see you on Sunday.”

When Sam returned to the house, he found the other three watching another movie. When it ended, they all decided to turn in for the night. Sam showed Tony to the guest room and made sure he had fresh towels to use. 

The next morning, Tony woke up and took a shower. After inspecting his wounds again, he quickly dressed and went downstairs. If nothing else, his wrist wasn't quite as sore as it was the previous day. Sally and Andy were beside each other on the couch, with Sam sitting in a recliner. Tony took the matching recliner and focused on the television. Sally got up and insisted on getting Tony a cup of coffee.

“We’ll have breakfast after the news,” she said.

“It’s my fault,” said Sam. “My wife came from a long line of farmers and the weather is very important to the farming community. The whole family was raised either listening to or watching the news before breakfast.”

“That’s fine with me,” Tony assured them.

They listened to the weather, noting another wave of rain was expected throughout the night and the following day. There was a brief recap of sports. At the top of the hour, the news anchor said they had breaking news to report.

“You will want to keep your doors locked and watch out for strangers in Belington, folks. Sheriff Hughes has reported a double homicide. Two men estimated to be in their thirties have been killed and were found in Edmund Lake. A fisherman said he saw an older gentleman in a suit leaving the scene at daybreak this morning. Sheriff Martin would like to hear from anyone who may know who the victims or the mystery man are. At this time, Sheriff Hughes asks all residents to remain vigilant and keep their doors locked.” 

Tony instantly paled. “It wasn’t me, I swear. I am not a killer.”

“I believe you, son,” Sam said reassuringly. “Could be those were the men chasing you?”

Tony swallowed hard and rubbed his hand across his chin. “I think they were holding me and I escaped. Those could have been the men holding me captive. They must have been killed for letting me get away.”

“If they’re dead, then they won’t be after you anymore,” said Andy.

“I think there are more out there. Obviously, someone killed them. I remember getting grabbed. There were at least four men there. Even if those were two of them, there are at least two more out there. Please, I just need some time to figure this out. I totally understand if you want me to go. I don’t want to cause you to be in a dangerous situation.”

“Nonsense,” said Andy. “You’re welcome to stay. We have a couple dogs who will let us know if anyone comes around at night and I have a couple of rifles. If anyone tries to come in, they’ll find a bullet in their head. I’ll keep us all safe. No worries.”

“Former military?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, I served in the Marine Corps.”


	10. Waking Up

_Five days earlier_

JJ waited at the hospital while Derek was wheeled into surgery, and she remained for hours, texting updates to Hotch. After surgery, the surgeon stopped by to speak to her, letting her know that Derek had received two bullet wounds, one to the shoulder and one to the thigh. The shoulder wound was a graze. The bullet in the thigh didn’t hit the artery or the bone. It was removed and stitched closed.

“While he was very fortunate that the wounds weren’t much worse, I am still recommending that he take it easy for a few weeks to allow his wounds to heal,” the surgeon began. “But I know he keeps talking about an urgent case. He can do mental work, but nothing physical. I’d still like to keep him here for a couple of days for observation.”

“Thank you Dr. Behrer. I will let our supervisor know,” promised JJ.

Once she reported he was out of recovery and moved to a room, Penelope hurried over to sit with Derek for a couple of hours, insisting that JJ get a bite to eat.

“I failed him,” Derek said groggily. 

Penelope placed her hand on his wrist. “You tried. You kept going after being shot. Most people would have hit the deck and protected themselves.”

“I’m not most people.”

“You’re not the average wolf either,” she reminded him.

“I should have spotted them before they grabbed him.”

“Please don’t do this to yourself. It’s not going to help find Tony. That’s what you should be focused on.” 

“You’re right. We need to find him,” Morgan admitted.

“We have our whole team on this, and Tony’s NCIS team is also helping. There’s a Tim McGee and Ellie Bishop working with Kevin. They’re all doing computer searches to find anything they can.”

“He needs your expertise, Baby Doll.”

“I’ll go back. I just really had to see you with my own eyes. I wanted to make sure you’re okay,” Penelope said as she held his hand.

“It hurts like hell, but I can’t just lie around while Tony’s been kidnapped. I have to get out of here.”

“Hotch told JJ to handcuff you to the hospital bed to make sure you stay put if she has to.”

“I know,” he said with a heavy sigh. “I just want to help. I need to help.”

“Do me one favor? Stay here for at two nights? Please? I spoke to Hotch and JJ has talked to the surgeon. They’re going to keep you a couple of days for observation, then they’ll release you, but you’ll be restricted from doing anything physical.”

“So what? I’m supposed to sit at a computer? That’s your game, not mine. I need to get on his trail. We have to find him before they hurt him. He’s in danger.”

“I know. We all know. You need to figure it out. Get into the unsub’s head. Why are they after Tony?”

The team worked long hours each day, pulling footage from the area’s traffic and security cams. Most were too dark or too grainy to see much. Abby eventually gave them seven possible license plate numbers to check out. Six were cleared. The final plate was from a stolen van. Two days later, the stolen van was located, abandoned and missing the plates. Hotch agreed to have it towed to NCIS where Abby went over every inch of the van, but found no prints.

“So you’ve got nothing?” Gibbs asked.

“I thought you knew me better than that,” she said as she lifted up a rack of small vials. “It’s been scrubbed of fingerprints, but I found plenty of hair.”

“Can you ID our dirtbags?”

“As long as the family has owned the van, it’s quite likely that most of the hair samples belong to them. However, I did find a few of these,” she said as she picked up a handful of small vials. Each held a short, black hair.

“Filii luna black panther hair?”

“Yes. Tony was in the van as his black panther-self, most definitely. McGee went to ask the family for their hair samples, so we can eliminate them. If there are any other hair samples, they could be from the bad guys, or from friends of the family. Unfortunately, the van is owned by a soccer mom who often gives rides to other kids.”

“So we still don’t have a lead out of this,” Gibbs sighed tiredly.

“I’m still working on it. If there is something there to find, you know I will find it. At least we know this was the van. Ellie and Penelope Garcia from the FBI are searching through traffic footage, looking for vehicles they may have switched to.”

“That’s a long shot.”

“We’ve had longer shots than this, Gibbs. We are going to find him. I know we will, most definitely,” she said as she gave him a hug. 

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Abby and kissed her temple. “I sure hope so. I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

Abby backed away and returned to her work. “I’m not even going to entertain that thought. We have to stay positive. We are going to find him and we’re going to get him back alive. There are no other options.”

“Thanks, Abs,” he said as he left her lab.

Reid, Penelope and JJ all took turns sitting with Derek at the hospital. Each one would bring in their laptop and continue working the case and staying in touch with the team.

Derek was getting stir crazy, but the doctors insisted that he get some rest before they would release him.

On his second day at the hospital, Derek suddenly sat bolt upright. “Tell them to check out his father. I have a bad feeling about that guy. Tony and I have talked about it. He said they have an agreement, but I don’t believe it. His father is not to be trusted. Not at all. I need you to promise to go back and find out what Anthony DiNozzo, Senior is up to. Find him. He’s got to be behind this. I have to get out of here. I’ve been here long enough.” He pressed the nurse’s call button.

“Okay,” said JJ. “I’ll call Hotch.”

“I’ve been here two days. I’m fine. They’re supposed to release me today anyway.” 

Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Behrer arrived and gave Derek a final check. “I understand you want to get back to your case. You’re healing well. You still need to take it easy for a couple more weeks. No chasing down perps or you might rip out your stitches.”

“I’ll watch out for him,” JJ promised. “And Agent Hotchner is well aware of his restrictions. I’m sure he’ll be assigned to desk duty.”

“Like hell,” Derek fumed as he got dressed. 

It took another forty-five minutes to process his release documentation. Then JJ pulled the SUV up to the entrance as Derek was brought downstairs in a wheelchair.

“Seatbelt,” she reminded him. “You could have at least pretended you’re going to follow their suggestions.”

“I have to find him. It’s my job to protect him.”

“And it’s the job of the entire team to find him and get him back. We’re making progress.”

Three days later, Ellie stared at her laptop screen as she sat in Penelope’s office at the FBI building. “I may have something here.”

Penelope rolled her chair over. “What did you find?”

“Double homicide near Belington, West Virginia. The victims are unidentified, and a witness saw an older man in a suit leaving the scene very early in the morning, near daybreak.”

“Derek thinks Tony’s father could be involved.”

Ellie’s eyes never left the screen as she continued scanning over the information. “Exactly. We need to get out there and check this out.”

Penelope paled slightly. “You don’t think one of the bodies is Tony, do you?” she asked softly.

“I don’t know. The descriptions fit,” Ellie said slowly. After a pause, she continued. “But we’re not going to assume that. What if these were his kidnappers? It’s suspicious enough that I think we need to go check it out.”

“I’ll call Hotch.”

“I’ll call Gibbs.”

Hotch summoned the team to the meeting room and allowed Gibbs’ team to sit in. Penelope stood beside Ellie as she presented her findings. 

“I know it isn’t much,” said Ellie, “but I think we should check it out. It’s close enough to be connected and the bodies are unidentified. The area is rural and close to the Monongahela National Forest.”

“That means a lot of secluded places hidden by trees,” said Rossi.

“Contact whoever serves as their coroner and have them hold those bodies. I want Ducky to look at them,” Gibbs ordered. “If they’ve started an autopsy, tell them to stop. We have more resources than they do.”

“I will make the call,” promised Ellie as she stepped away, Googling for a phone number for the local sheriff’s office.

“I think we should go out there ourselves,” said Gibbs, glaring at Hotchner.

“I’d hate to send everyone to Belington with so little evidence.”

Rossi cleared his throat. “I’ll go. I’ll take the NCIS team and one other person.”

Derek immediately stood up. “I’m going. An elderly man wearing a suit could definitely be Tony’s father. We haven’t been able to locate him since this happened. I can do this. You know I can.”

Hotch slowly nodded. “Okay. Keep in touch. If you find something, let us know and we’ll join you.”

Gibbs called Ducky immediately and had the ME and his assistant, Jimmy Palmer, start driving toward Belington. He and Rossi began walking out to the parking lot with Derek, Tim and Ellie following behind them, each one with a go-bag slung over their shoulder. Ellie and Tim were also lugging along their laptops.

“Good find, Ellie,” said Tim. 

“Hopefully, it will lead us to Tony.”

Derek quickened his pace. “I have a gut feeling about this one. I believe this is related somehow.”

“I get that feeling, too,” added Gibbs.

Rossi lifted his key fob and unlocked one of the many black SUVs on the lot. “And my gut makes three. Let’s do this.”

The tires squealed as Gibbs pulled the NCIS sedan out of the lot. Ellie sat beside him, giving him directions from her GPS app. Rossi followed closely behind him.

Ellie’s GPS stated it was a three and a half hour drive to Belington; they made it in less than three hours. Despite having a head start, Ducky and Jimmy arrived after the rest of the team. Rossi and Gibbs had already viewed the bodies by the time they arrived.

“The ME truck won’t go over sixty-five,” Jimmy complained as he got out of the vehicle. 

“It’s not Tony,” Gibbs said with a deep sigh of relief. 

“So we made a trip for nothing?” asked Jimmy.

“I want you guys to do the autopsies and tell me how these guys died. As Ellie suggested, they could be the kidnappers. They could be connected in some way.”

Gibbs and Rossi led the way back into the coroner’s office, which was in the rear of the local funeral home. They introduced Ducky and Jimmy to Reuben McVeigh. The owner of the funeral home was tall, with a full head of grey hair. 

“Any help you can offer would be great,” said Reuben. “I rarely get a murder victim in here, much less two. Most of my customers die from natural causes, and there’s always the occasional victim of an automobile accident.”

“I appreciate your hospitality,” said Ducky as he looked over the first victim. After a few minutes, he moved over to the second victim who was shorter and thinner than the first. He waved Gibbs and Rossi over.

“Find something, Ducky?” asked Gibbs.

“While most dead bodies tend to be pale, these two are whiter than most.”

“Would being in the water cause that?” Gibbs asked as he stepped closer.

“They weren’t in the lake that long,” said Ducky.

“That’s right,” confirmed Reuben. “A fisherman was out on the water early, best fishing time, and saw the bodies dumped into the lake. He called the sheriff’s office right away.”

“See these wounds on the necks?” 

Gibbs and Rossi both leaned in for a better look. 

“Vampire,” Rossi said firmly. “I’ll bet most of their blood has been drained.”

“Y’all believe in vampires?” Reuben asked.

“I’ve even known a few,” said Rossi.

Gibbs headed for the door. “Do your thing, Duck. Let me know if you find anything else interesting.”

Ducky called loudly after Gibbs. “The first one has bruised knuckles. Either he’s been in a fight, or he was pummeling something or someone.”

“Got it, Duck,” said Gibbs as he left the room with Rossi a step behind him.

“Anything you’d like to share?” Rossi asked. 

“DiNozzo’s father is a vampire. The bite wounds could be him.”

“I’m calling Hotch. I have to believe we’re on the right trail.”

The pair drove the sedan back to the diner where they had left Derek, Ellie and Tim. 

Derek looked up when they approached the table. “What did you find out?”

Gibbs and Rossi sat down and waved over the waitress and placed their orders. After she left the table, everyone focused on Gibbs.

“Ducky believes they were killed by a vampire.”

Derek was fuming. “Tony’s father is a fucking vampire. I knew he was involved. We need to ID those two men and find out what the connection is. I will bet they were hired to kidnap Tony, then were murdered to keep them quiet. Tony’s father must be holding him somewhere in the area.”

“Ducky is taking samples and will have Jimmy drive them back to DC tonight so Abby can test everything,” said Gibbs.

Derek stood up quickly, nearly knocking over the chair. “Let’s go get this guy.”

Rossi calmly pointed to the chair. “Sit. Have a bite to eat. We’ll make a plan, then go from there.”

“Tony’s father could be murdering him right now!”

“Where do you intend to start?” Rossi asked. “You know we have to develop a plan of action, then put it into motion. We have Penelope searching for rental properties in the area. We’re going to get a list together, and we’re going to check out each and every one of them. But for now, eat. We all need to be at the top of our game. Tony deserves that. Doesn’t he?”

“Yes,” Derek admitted as he took his seat.


	11. Breadcrumbs

After the group finished their meal, they returned to their vehicles and drove to the sheriff’s office. Gibbs entered first, followed by Rossi and the others. 

An older woman wearing glasses, a yellow knit sweater and a pair of green slacks sat at the front desk using a typewriter. She looked up at the group but focused on Gibbs. “Are you Agent Gibbs?” 

Gibbs glanced at the nameplate on the desk. “Yes, Mildred. Word must travel fast.”

“You can go on back. Sheriff Hughes is expecting you.”

“Relative?” he asked, noting she had the same last name. 

Mildred smiled. “He’s my husband.”

Gibbs led the group down the hallway, turning at the open door bearing the sheriff’s nameplate. He stopped suddenly in the doorway.

“Tobias? What are you doing here?”

“Special Agent Gibbs, this is my cousin, Sheriff John Hughes. I had Agent Hotchner put me on the need to know list. I saw the notification you were headed to Belington and thought I could lend a hand.”

Fornell rose to his feet and introduced everyone to his cousin.

The sheriff motioned toward the door. “I didn’t realize the whole team was coming to the office. We’ll be more comfortable in the conference room down the hall.”

Once the group moved to the larger room, Fornell sat down next to Gibbs. “You should thank me. He’s far more receptive to having both NCIS and the FBI here after talking to me.”

“Does he know anything?” Gibbs asked.

“He has an interesting story. Go ahead, John.”

“I got a call a few days ago. Some hikers at a campground outside of town called insisting there was an injured man who had fallen off a bluff. Deputy Collins and I went to the scene and interviewed the hikers. They led us down a hiking trail. We found some stirred up debris and a little bit of blood, but no injured man.”

“Did you have the blood tested?”

“Couldn’t. We weren’t sure what was going on and before we could collect any evidence it started raining. By the time it cleared up, there wasn’t anything left to collect.”

“Is that how you operate out here?” shouted Gibbs. “You don’t collect evidence in the rain?”

“Whoa there, partner. We didn’t know what we had. A lot of hikers and hunters out here tip back a few, if you know what I mean. We hear a lot of farfetched stories and very few turn out to be anything. It was a cloudy day with a strong wind blowing. They could have seen a plastic bag falling for all we knew. Do you have any idea how many times we get a call there’s a dead body at the side of a road and when we show up, it’s a bit of rolled up carpet or a cardboard box? Usually, there’s nothing there. This is a quiet town with very little crime.”

“Tell him the description,” Fornell urged.

Sheriff Hughes donned his reading glasses and turned to a page in his notepad. “They said the man was possibly in his late thirties, athletic build, medium brown hair and was completely naked.”

Gibbs’ interest was piqued. “Are these witnesses still around? I’d like my team to interview them.”

The sheriff grabbed a post-it note and jotted down two names and phone numbers. “They’re on vacation, getting in some hiking and birdwatching. They said they’d be at the same campground until Sunday.”

Gibbs quickly rose to his feet and motioned for his team to follow. 

Rossi reached out to shake the sheriff’s hand. “Thank you. We appreciate your help. We will be in touch.”

Gibbs handed the post-it to Ellie and had her place the call to get directions. 

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the campground and flashed their badges at the front gate to get in. Ellie pointed the way to campsite number forty-two, where they found a pair of college friends dressed in jeans and T-shirts waiting for them. 

“Rob Liske and Dean Myers,” Ellie began. “I’m Special Agent Eleanor Bishop, NCIS. Can you tell us what you saw the other day?”

Rob was the taller of the two, and slightly calmer. “We were out hiking and we heard this crackling noise; something crashing through tree branches above us.”

Dean was nearly hyperventilating as he picked up the story. “I looked up and saw something large falling toward us. We were several feet away, but unsure where the thing was going to land or what it was. It could have been a boulder coming down to crush us for all we knew.”

“We don’t know how far he fell. When we saw him, we thought maybe he was rock climbing, but he had no gear. The guy was nude, like he just got out of the shower or something. He must have been looking over the edge and slipped, I guess.”

Dean took a step closer as he quickly added, “The dude was completely and totally naked. No underwear, shoes or anything! Maybe he was sleepwalking?”

“We were totally freaking out,” said Rob. “We thought he was dead at first, but he moved. He was definitely breathing. We ran back to the campground to get a cell signal and we called the cops. They told us to wait at the trailhead for them. We told them the whole story, then we led them down the trail, and the guy was gone.”

“Did the man say anything to you?”

The pair looked at each other, then both shook their heads.

“Honestly, I’m not sure we would have heard,” admitted Rob. “Our hearts were pounding in our ears. We could barely hear each other.”

Dean was fidgety, wringing his hands. “We thought he was dead at first. It really freaked us out when he moved. We ran back to the campground as fast as we could…to call for help.”

Ellie looked at them sternly, “So you never checked on him? You can’t really confirm if he was alive or dead?” 

“I’m positive he moved,” said Rob.

“He had to have survived,” Dean added. “He was gone when we took the sheriff and the deputy down the trail. They’d blocked the trailhead off so no one else had been down there.”

Gibbs stepped closer. “Was it raining when this happened?”

Rob turned to face him, and then glanced at the other agents. “Not when he fell. It sprinkled a couple times before the sheriff and deputy arrived. We waited a while for them, at least thirty minutes or so. After we took them down the trail, it started raining a lot harder. They took our cell numbers and told us to return to the campground.”

Gibbs pulled out a photo of Tony. “Is this the man you saw?”

Both of the young men stepped close and stared at the photo. 

Rob answered first. “I’m not sure. That could be him. Maybe.”

Gibbs flipped through his wallet and found a full shot of Tony. “Here’s another picture.”

“Sorry, I’m not sure,” said Dean. “It could be. I mean, he’s got the same hair color and similar build. We were scared. We didn’t really stare at him much. We came back here and called the cops.”

“And you left him out there. Alone,” Gibbs said sternly.

“Are we in trouble?”

Ellie shook her head. “No, not at all. We appreciate you reporting the incident and speaking with us. We’re just trying to find him.”

“I wish we could tell you more,” said Rob.

Ellie handed both of them her business card. “If you think of anything else, please let us know. We’ll be around town for a few days.”

“We’re not done with them yet,” said Gibbs. “We need you to take us back down the trail; to where you came across the man you saw.”

Rob and Dean looked at each other, then Rob said, “Yeah, okay.”

The group of agents followed the two young men about a half a mile down the rough trail. Rob stopped and pointed upward. “Not sure exactly where, but he must have been up there somewhere.”

“But you didn’t see or hear anyone else?” Gibbs asked.

“No, sir. Like we said, we just looked up when we heard branches breaking, then we tried to get out of the way.”

“I heard a couple pops,” admitted Dean. “It could have been gunfire, or branches breaking, or rocks bouncing of other rocks. I really don’t know what it was.”

The group released the two men and began to search through the brush and foliage. 

“Do you really think it was Tony?” Ellie asked.

Gibbs stared down the trail. “Maybe. There’s not much here. Any evidence that was here was probably destroyed by the rain.”

“Do you think he was shot?”

“No. There wasn’t much blood, the boys didn’t mention it, and he survived that fall, got up and walked away.”

“They’re not used to violent crimes out here,” explained Fornell. “I’m sure John thought the boys were confused. He noted how frightened they were.”

“And he didn’t find the naked man they thought they saw.” 

“Exactly. I don’t think he took it seriously. Not until the two dead bodies showed up. Now, he’s not sure what they saw or if it’s related.”

Gibbs turned to Ellie and Tim and pointed upward. “Can you use your GPS thingy to get us to the top of the bluff?”

“Yeah, of course,” Ellie replied.

Tim pulled out his cell phone and quickly tapped in some information. “Looks like there is a road that goes up that way.”

“Let’s take a drive and see what we can find.”

The group followed Gibbs back down the trail to the campground. 

“If you want, you can leave the sedan here and we can take the SUV,” Rossi offered. “We have four-wheel drive.”

Gibbs turned to Tim, who said, “I can’t tell how good the road is. It may be a little steep and with the recent rain, it could be muddy and slippery.”

“Okay,” Gibbs agreed. “Let’s take the SUV. Fornell, you and Ellie can stay down here. See what else you can find out from the other campers.” He tossed the sedan’s keys to Ellie. “We’ll meet you back in town.”

Tim raced back to the sedan and pulled their evidence kit and buckets from the trunk before joining the others at the FBI’s SUV.

Rossi drove with Gibbs riding shotgun. Derek and Tim were in the back seat, with Tim keeping an eye on his cell phone and giving Dave directions. It didn’t take long to drive down the blacktop road and find the smaller dirt road that led uphill. They passed a handful of cabins and came to the locked gate at the end of the road. There was a turnaround spot just before the gate.

“We can park here and hike to the bluff,” Rossi suggested. “It can’t be too far.”

Gibbs had already opened the car door. “Or we can let ourselves in,” he called back as he picked the lock and opened the gate.”

“As long as it’s all on the up and up,” mumbled Dave as he pulled through the gate. 

Gibbs closed the gate, but didn’t lock it before returning to the vehicle. They continued on the road for a few more moments before the cabin came into view. Gibbs picked the cabin lock as well.

“This has been scrubbed,” he said, sniffing the air. “McGee, swab the walls and floors in every room. We’ll get it back to Abby.” Pulling out his phone he called Ducky. “Have Palmer wait there for us. We have more samples for him to take to Abby tonight.”

Leaving Tim behind to swab the cabin, Gibbs stepped outside and inspected the fire pit. “I’ll have McGee collect the ashes.”

“It’s rained quite a bit.”

“If there is anything significant left, Abby will find it. She does amazing work. The bluff should be that way,” said Gibbs as he started down a narrow path behind the cabin. Rossi and Derek followed him.

The top of the bluff had a clearing, giving them room to spread out. 

Rossi shook his head. “If there was a scuffle, it will be hard to tell. Damn rain has washed away any footprints that may have been up here.”

Gibbs walked over to the edge and looked down. “The big question is, was he pushed or did he jump?”

Rossi looked down. “Why would anyone voluntarily jump?”

“If Tony was being held and thought they were going to kill him, I could see him jumping. The boys said they heard tree branches breaking. Maybe he thought he could catch himself on a branch and climb down.”

Derek walked to the edge and looked over, surveying the trees. “It’s a good distance. If he had a running start, he may have had a chance. He would have leapt over, trying to grab hold of a tree branch. He might have tried to shift.”

“I think it was Tony,” said Gibbs. “He’s athletic. I can see him running hard and jumping as far as he can. He could have reached the trees.”

Derek dropped to one knee to study the ground. “It’s impossible to tell if he was able to shift.”

Gibbs knelt down beside him. “The boys said they saw a naked man, not a black panther.”

“They said they saw something large falling. After they heard him land, and they looked back, they saw it was a naked man. If he was beaten or drugged, he would have had trouble shifting and holding his animal-self. I think he started running, shifted and aimed for the trees. He couldn’t hold his form for whatever reason and landed as his human-self. Surely, he had the wind knocked out of him when he fell to the ground. He may have been stunned; injured. That’s when the boys saw him. But he was alive. They saw him move.”

“Not to mention he was gone by the time the sheriff arrived,” said Rossi. “He came to and took off.”

Turning quickly, Gibbs headed back to the cabin. “We have to find him.”

Derek jogged after him. “We need to find his father. I have a bad feeling that his father is behind this and whatever he’s up to isn’t good. We find him, then Tony will be safe.”

“We need to split our efforts,” said Rossi. “You and your team can look for Tony. Derek and I will track down his father.”

“You guys can take McGee. He can help with computer searches,” said Gibbs. 

They returned to find Tim scooping the ashes into evidence buckets and labeling them for Abby. They helped him finish the chore, then returned to the SUV. Gibbs was sure to lock the cabin and gate as they departed.


	12. A Walk in the Moonlight

The team returned to the funeral home and watched as Jimmy drove away, taking all the samples from the two dead bodies, and from the crime scene, back to Abby in DC. She had already agreed to stay late and get the tests started. Gibbs, Rossi, Morgan and McGee then stopped by to talk to Ducky. 

“Find anything, Duck?” Gibbs asked. 

The ME looked up and nodded. “I can tell you they died from stab wounds.”

Leaning over the table, Gibbs inspected the injuries that Ducky indicated. “I thought you said a vampire sucked their blood out.”

“Well, that is also true. However, even vampires do not have an endless capacity for taking in blood. Did you know that while they need standard sustenance daily, they can satisfy their hunger for blood by monthly feedings?”

“Never thought about it.” 

“There are a lot of theories about why that is true. Back in the sixteen hundreds…”

“Ducky, I rather hear about something more current. Like what actually killed these two guys.”

“Certainly. My point is that vampires crave blood, and it’s thought that it is not only related to feeding. They enjoy the smell of blood, the touch, the sight of it. I believe he fed on each of these men to weaken them. Then he stabbed them repeatedly. They bled to death. The smaller gentleman had multiple stab wounds. This fellow, his deathblow was this wound to his stomach. It would have caused excruciating pain as the knife was stuck in and twisted viciously.”

“The murderer was pissed at him,” Gibbs surmised.

“That would be my conjecture. I have a bit more work to do before I’m ready to finalize my reports.” 

“Hmmm. How would one piss off a vampire?”

Rossi stepped forward. “I’ll bet there are a million ways.”

Morgan stared from one body to the other. “That guy was in charge. That’s why he got a knife twisted in his gut.”

“In charge of what?” Dave asked.

“I’m sure these guys took Tony.”

“What’s makes you say that?”

Derek looked up slowly, “My gut.”

“That’s not proof.”

A suggestion of a smile tugged at a corner of Gibbs’ mouth. “But it is something to go on.”

“It won’t hold up in a court of law,” said Dave.

Gibbs started for the doorway. “That’s why it’s still an open case. Let’s get back to work.”

The others followed Gibbs out the door, leaving Ducky and Reuben to continue the autopsies. The team had supper at Raymond’s Diner, then returned to their hotel rooms to review what they knew and to make plans for the next day. 

Later that night, Gibbs heard a door open and close in the hallway of the hotel and went to investigate. He quietly followed Derek out to the parking lot, noticing how he was still limping on his injured leg.

“Bit late to be going out,” Gibbs said loudly when they reached the SUV. Nodding at Derek’s leg, he added, “Can’t imagine you’re going out for a run.”

Morgan stopped and turned. “You know I do my best thinking at night.”

“You’re going back up to the crime scene.” It was a statement, not a question.

“I thought I might get a better sense of it under the moonlight, with a clear head.”

“I’ll go with you,” said Gibbs as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Derek shook his head and adjusted the seat back. “Rossi has the shortest legs on the team.”

Gibbs chuckled, knowing Dave was only a couple inches shorter than Reid, Hotchner and Morgan. “Yeah, you should hear Tony and Tim complain about having to drive after Bishop.” Then he remembered Tony was still missing, and possibly hurt, or worse, and his mood immediately turned somber. 

Derek drove slowly through the dark roads. “Damn. I’m not used to being so far out that they don’t have street lights.”

“I can drive if you want. I grew up in a town smaller than this.”

“I’m fine.”

They spent most of the trip in silence. When Derek stopped outside the locked gate, Gibbs hopped out of the car and picked the lock again without a word. Derek parked near the cabin and they walked to the clearing at the top of the bluff, each carrying a flashlight.

“Do what you need to do,” said Gibbs.

“I wasn’t going to jump.”

“Why the hell would I think you would jump?”

“To see if Tony could reach the trees?”

Gibbs head slapped Morgan. “I meant you can shift if you want to. It’s not like I haven’t seen you shift before.”

“Oh, yeah, okay. It might help me think.”

Gibbs nodded. “You know what helps me think?”

“According to Tony, woodworking and bourbon.”

“I don’t see any sanding or cutting tools out here. And there sure as hell isn’t any bourbon nearby.”

“Then it has to be the moonlight. Addictive, isn’t it?”

Gibbs shook his head as he walked closer to the edge and sat down where he could look up at the moon. “Silence. That helps me think.”

“Ah, okay. I knew that. I’m just going to hang back here and do my thing,” Morgan said. Then he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, settling his mind before he shifted. 

The wolf walked to the edge of the bluff and sat down a few feet away from Gibbs. Minutes later, he tossed back his head and howled at the moon.

A few miles away, Tony woke up suddenly. It surprised him that it was still dark outside. He got out of bed and dressed in jeans and the long-sleeved flannel shirt, then pulled on the hoodie. Tiptoeing down the stairs, he did his best to be as quiet as possible, even carrying the boots Andy had loaned him, until he was downstairs. Flickering lights caught his attention.

He walked into the den to find Sam awake and reading, while a fire crackled in the fireplace. “I couldn’t sleep either,” Tony divulged.

Sam placed a bookmark between the pages and closed his book. “Insomnia only gets worse as you grow older. You’re welcome to watch television if you’d like. It won’t bother me.”

“I thought I’d take a walk.”

“If you’re going to do that, you should take a flashlight, and a rifle.”

“I understand the flashlight, but why a rifle?”

“You may come across a bobcat, wolf or even a bear.”

“Really?”

“They tend to be more active when it’s dark out. Boots are a good choice as you might even come across a snake or two.”

“Are you trying to talk me out of going for a walk?”

“Not at all. I can tell you’re a city boy. Not used to being around wildlife.”

“I think we lived away from the city. I remember going outside at night and sitting with my mom, looking up at the moon. I’m sure she loved the moon in all its phases, but her favorite time was the full moon.”

“It’s getting close.”

“What’s that?” Tony asked.

“Full moon. It’ll come around tomorrow night.”

“Good. Should be plenty of light out there,” said Tony as he pulled on the borrowed boots.

“Do yourself a favor. Take the flashlight and the rifle. You don’t have to use them. But trust me, if you feel you need them, you will be glad to have them with you. Not that I want you to shoot anyone, but you said you think someone is after you. If that’s true and they find you out there alone, having a rifle might not be a bad thing.” 

“Yeah, okay,” he agreed.

Sam rose from the chair and took a rifle from the gun locker, then handed it to Tony. “You ever fire something like this?”

Tony gripped the rifle and held it. “I think so.”

“Maybe you’re a hunter.”

“I just had these flashbacks; firing at a target. With a handgun though. Not a rifle. I think.”

“Not much different. Line up your sights and pull the trigger.”

“Got it.”

Sam escorted him to the front door and patted the dogs hanging out on the porch. “Keep quiet you two,” he told them. Turning to Tony, he added, “And Jethro, your clothing is dark and there aren’t any streetlamps way out here. Cars can’t see you. Be careful.”

“I will. Thank you for everything.”

“I’ll leave the door unlocked for you.” Sam remained on the porch as he watched Tony walk down the driveway. He wasn’t sure he’d ever see the young man again, but knew he couldn’t stop him from leaving if he was determined to go.

Tony walked for two miles, to the edge of a nearby lake Andy had told him about. The moon was bright, but he was glad Sam had suggested the flashlight. It was helpful on the pathways. Being out in the darkness of night didn’t bother him and the moonlight was glowing above him.

There were several spots along the edge of the lake where people had set up felled logs and stumps as seats. The remnants of fire pits were also clear. After eyeing his options, Tony found a bench seat made from a log that had been split in two and set onto shaped pieces of wood that kept it from rolling out of position.

There was something peaceful and soothing about sitting in the quietness of the night and watching the moonlight shimmer across the water. Images of his mother came back to him and made him smile. 

“Mom, I wish you were here, beside me,” he said softly.

When he heard the wolf howl, he jumped. Then he realized it was nowhere near him. “Must be miles away,” he mumbled to himself.

Oddly enough, even the howling wolf made him feel comforted, as if he were in his own world. “I belong here,” he said. “In the night. In the moonlight. This is my world.”

He sat up for over an hour before he felt sleepy and curled up in front of the bench and went to sleep. While he slept he had dreams of a white tiger, a wolf and a very handsome grey-haired man.

When he awoke, the sun was just coming up. A shiver shook his body and he wished he’d brought a blanket. Taking in a deep, cool breath, he released it slowly. It occurred to him that he felt good. Looking up at the sky, he searched for any remnant of the moon, but it was gone. Despite being cold, he felt better than he had in days. He felt rejuvenated.

The path down to the water’s edge was well worn and slightly muddy. Squatting down, he cupped his hands and splashed cold water on his face. It was exhilarating and helped wake him up fully. Raising his arms, he reached for the sky and stretched until his spine cracked.

It was an easier walk once the sky was beginning to lighten. By the time he returned to the house, the sun was up. The dogs on the front porch barely lifted their heads to look at him. The German Shepard slowly rose to her paws, sniffed the borrowed boots he was wearing, then went back to lie down.

“Some watchdogs you two are,” Tony muttered as he checked the door. It had been left unlocked, just as Sam had promised.

Sally was in the kitchen cooking a big breakfast of bacon, sausage, toast, pancakes and grits. Tony eyed the pitcher of orange juice, next to the milk.

“Go ahead,” she said. “Help yourself.”

“Thanks. This looks like an amazing feast.”

“Grandpa left a note that you went out walking last night. I’ll bet you worked up quite an appetite.”

“Yeah. Andy told me how to get to the lake. It was so beautiful that I sat on a bench and watched the moonlight bouncing off the water. It was really amazing; and soothing.”

“Did you stay up all night? You must be exhausted.”

“No. I slept. Wish I’d taken a blanket though. It got a little cold.”

“Go take a hot shower, if you’d like. Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes. We’d love for you to join us at church. Madge would be thrilled if you showed up for her service.”

Tony’s eyes dropped to his clothing. All he had were the clothes he grabbed at the campground, which were ill-fitting, and a few things Andy loaned him. “I’m not sure I’d fit in.”

“Don’t be silly. You and Andy are practically the same size and build. He already picked out an old suit and tie you can borrow. And trust me, most men around here wear their boots to church. You won’t be one bit out of place. Go on now. Take a shower, get dressed, then come back down for breakfast.”

“Did you hear a wolf howling last night?” Tony asked.

“No, but we had the windows closed. It does happen around here, though.”

“Bears and bobcats, too?”

Sally smiled as she set the table. “You’ve been talking to Grandpa. Yeah, they can be in the area. I’ve never seen any of them, but I’ve heard rumors all my life. Mostly from hunters. They report sightings and paw prints all the time. Did you see something last night?”

“I’m certain I heard a wolf howling, but it wasn’t very close.”


	13. Small-town Sunday

The team returned to Raymond’s Diner for breakfast. They were glad they went early as the tables filled up quickly. They gathered around a large table in the back of the room, in a corner. 

“Busiest we’ve seen this place since we got here,” said Derek, as he followed Gibbs across the dining room. 

Gibbs took a seat against the wall, looking out over the room, with Dave on one side of him and Derek on the other. Tim and Ellie sat across from them. “It’s Sunday.”

Fornell joined them ten minutes later, getting stuck with his back to the crowd. 

Rossi turned to Gibbs. “You two were out late last night.”

“Needed time to think; clear my head.”

Ellie’s brow furrowed. “You guys went somewhere last night?”

Rossi grinned. “Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything. These two are night owls. If we were in the city, Gibbs would have been drinking bourbon and building his boat in the basement and Derek would have been working on one of his rehab houses.”

Ellie turned to Morgan. “You rehab houses?”

“Yeah. I like working with my hands. It settles my mind.”

Rossi laughed aloud. “He likes to swing a sledgehammer. He’s pretty good at it, too.”

“I’m damned good with a hammer,” Derek said with a smile.

“If you ever have a project by the Navy Yard, please let me know,” said Ellie.

“Are you’re looking for a house?”

“Yeah, I think so. I’ve been bringing it up to my husband, but he’s afraid it would be too much work. I grew up on a farm in Oklahoma. I would love to have a house and yard.”

Tim closed his menu and flipped over his coffee cup. “Jake is NSA.”

“So was I,” said Ellie. “Until Gibbs offered me a job with NCIS.”

Morgan laughed. “I’ll try not to hold that against him. I take it he’s not the field agent type?”

“He’s an attorney.”

After they placed their breakfast order, their server returned with beverages.

Rossi sipped his coffee, then asked, “So, any revelations from your late night excursion?”

Gibbs glanced over at Morgan, then turned back to Rossi. “We went back out to the cabin, and the overlook.”

Derek picked up the story. “We definitely think that if Tony was being held there, and he somehow got free and out to that bluff, he would have tried to get away. Taking into account the location where the hikers reported seeing the guy land, I think he ran hard and jumped, trying to get to the trees and hoping they would break his fall, or that he could grab hold of a branch and climb down safely.”

“But why would he do that?” Ellie asked. “If he missed the trees, he probably would have died on impact. That was a huge risk.”

Rossi looked her in the eyes. “Have you ever been held and tortured?”

“No,” she admitted quietly.

“Some people pray for death to stop the pain and misery. If he was being tortured and thought he’d be killed eventually, he would have taken the risk.” Turning to Gibbs, he asked, “What’s the game plan for today?”

Gibbs scanned the dining room as the server dropped off their meals. “It’s Sunday,” he said, picking up a slice of bacon.

Rossi looked at him questioningly. “Yeah, it is. And?” 

Gibbs chewed for a few moments, swallowed, then took a sip of coffee. “Sunday in a small town. Everyone goes to church.”

“So what are you saying?” Derek asked. “You think Tony is going to show up at church?”

“Small communities tend to be tightknit and like to be helpful. I think we should go early and talk to the pastor. I’ll bet he’ll be open to asking his parishioners if they’ve seen a strange man in the area. And there is always the chance that Tony could show up there.”

Tim was busy tapping on his cell phone for several moments before announcing, “Her parishioners. The local pastor is a woman, Madge Hardgrove.” Everyone at the table stared at Tim, so he flipped his phone around, showing the church’s website, which included a photo of Madge.

“So, we go talk to Pastor Madge,” said Fornell, wiping his hands on his napkin, then dabbing the corner of his mouth.

“Might as well,” said Gibbs. “If we don’t go this morning, we won’t get this chance for another full week, so we might as well give it a try.”

The agents promptly finished their meals and Rossi picked up the tab. 

The sun shone brightly as they left the diner. Rossi donned a pair of dark sunglasses and turned to Gibbs. “You lead, we’ll follow. I’m sure McGee has the GPS directions to the church on his cell phone by now.”

“Probably.”

Gibbs wasted no time getting to the church. They found the doors unlocked and recognized Pastor Hardgrove as the woman at the front of the church, speaking to a younger man. They both turned when the strangers entered. 

Gibbs flashed his badge. “Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. These are Special Agents Timothy McGee and Eleanor Bishop. And these are FBI Agents Tobias Fornell, David Rossi and Derek Morgan. We’d like to have a word with you.”

“Why, yes. Certainly. This is our organist, Brian Patelli.”

Gibbs nodded to the organist. “If you would excuse us, please.”

Madge indicated a door behind her. “If you need a little privacy, we can go into my office.”

Gibbs eyed the door behind her. “Lead the way.”

The group followed her through the door and down a short hallway to her office. On entering, they were surprised at how large it is. While there was a desk at one end, there was also a conference table and a small area with two sofas facing each other over a coffee table, and wing chairs at both ends of the sofas. It was this area she directed them to.

“Please have a seat.”

“Nice office,” said Rossi as he took a seat on one of the wing chairs.

“Thank you. This was the schoolroom when the original building was built. As the congregation grew, they enlarged the building and turned this into the office,” she explained. 

“We’re searching for a missing federal agent and have reason to believe he may be in this area.”

“Oh, my. How can I help?”

“He was kidnapped out of DC about two weeks ago. We were hoping you wouldn’t mind asking your parishioners if they have seen anyone new around town; someone out of place.”

“We’re looking for the missing agent, as well as those who kidnapped him. We believe the recent homicides may be involved,” added Gibbs.

“Oh, no,” exclaimed Madge. “I heard about the two men on the news, and have prayed for their souls.”

Gibbs retrieved a flyer from his pocket and handed it to Madge. “His name is Anthony DiNozzo; he goes by Tony.”

As she took the flyer, she donned her reading glasses, viewed the photo and gasped, then pointed at the picture. “I’ve met this man. I’m sure it’s him.”

All the agents leaned forward with interest.

“Where?” asked Rossi.

“Sam Levitt invited me to supper a few nights ago. His granddaughter Sally, and her husband Andy, live with Sam. They had met a confused young man on the road the other night and brought him home. Sam asked me to meet him. They wanted to know if I thought the man was dangerous. I’m sure this is him. But he didn’t go by the name Tony.”

“What name was he using?”

“He was so confused. He couldn’t remember his last name, but he said his first name was Jethro.”

Gibbs’ eyebrows raised in surprise. “He said his name was Jethro? Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Dave pulled out a notebook and began jotting down notes. “What else can you tell us about him? Was he healthy?”

“They said he was experiencing memory problems. They found him on the side of the highway during a heavy rainstorm and offered him a ride. He couldn’t remember anything and didn’t know where he was going. He just had a feeling he was being chased. We could tell he’d been beaten. The bruises were still visible. We all wanted him to see the doctor, but he refused.”

Tim shifted in his seat and clasped his hands in front of him. “He refused medical attention?” 

Gibbs looked concerned. “How badly was he beaten?”

“He had visible bruises and scrapes. He could walk around, but it was obvious he was in pain. They asked if I thought he was dangerous. I got the sense he was a good soul and needed a helping hand.”

“I feel you’re hesitating,” said Dave. “If there is anything else you can tell us, please do. I can tell you’re rather intuitive regarding other people. Seer?”

Madge appeared surprised. “I felt he was not dangerous and advised them to give him a little more time; that maybe his memories would return.”

Rossi divulged, “I’m also a seer.” The revelation surprised the others. “It makes me a good profiler. I’m sure it also proves useful as a pastor.”

“We know he’s a filii luna,” offered Derek. 

She nodded slowly. “I told Sam I thought the young man was a filii luna. His granddaughter’s husband, Andy, is an avid hunter and keeps several rifles around the house. I’m not sure if Jethro shifts, or even realizes what he is, but if he did manage to shift, I didn’t want Andy or Sam to shoot him because they weren’t aware. I’m sure they wouldn’t tell anyone. They asked me not to mention Jethro to anyone, but in this case, I felt it was important.”

“Not to mention, withholding evidence in a federal criminal case could lead to jail time,” Gibbs said sternly. “We need to find him. Right now. And we need to find out who kidnapped him in the first place. He’ll be safer with us.” 

“I didn’t realize he was a federal agent. From my brief encounter with him, I’m sure he has no idea. He seemed so lost and confused. I invited him to attend church services. Sam, Sally and Andy are here every single week. They should be arriving shortly. To accommodate everyone, I offer three services on Sundays, but they normally come to the early service at eight o’clock.”

“Can you tell us what type of vehicle they drive?” asked Fornell.

“Sam has an older beige Buick LaSabre. Andy drives an old, red Ford pickup truck and Sally drives a newer blue Subaru Outback. I’m not sure which one they’ll drive today, or if Jethro will be with them.”


	14. Casting a Net

The team practically ran out of the church, leaving Madge inside preparing for her service. They stood outside the front door, on the broad porch, and watched the cars as they began arriving. The parking lot was hard-packed dirt, and many people were standing around outside chatting in small groups. There was an old bell from the 1800s at one side of the porch. 

Rossi approached the bell and imagined it was the original bell used to call the kids to class when the building was the town’s school. He rang the bell several times, then waved for people to come close. “Hello. I’m Supervisory Agent David Rossi from the FBI. We’re looking for a missing person in this area. If anyone may have seen anything, please step forward and talk to myself or one of the other agents up here with me.”

On hearing the bell ringing, Madge quickly appeared at the porch and stood by while Dave was speaking. When he finished, she stepped forward. “They feel the young man is in danger, and would appreciate any help that any of you can offer.”

Gibbs went to her side and asked, “Do you see Sam and his family here?”

She shaded her eyes with her hand as she scanned over the parking lot. “Not yet.”

A few people stepped onto the porch and approached the first free agent they found. Soon all of the agents were busy interviewing town folk. Madge stood with agent Gibbs, watching over the road and entrance to the parking lot. 

There was a good mix of pickup trucks, SUVs and cars pulling into the church’s parking lot. Gibbs wanted to stay focused on the vehicles while the other agents gleaned information from the parishioners who stepped forward. 

One vehicle did catch Gibbs’ attention. It was a white work van that pulled up across the street and parked at the far edge of a bakery’s parking lot. As Gibbs began walking toward it, it shifted into gear and drove down the street. 

Moments later, Madge pointed out a blue Subaru. “I think that’s them. Another car was tailing closely behind them. Gibbs changed his focus and began jogging toward the SUV as it parked on the far side of the church’s lot. Two men got out of the side closest to him. A younger man was the driver and an older gentleman got out of the back seat. He could tell two other passengers were getting out of the far side of the vehicle, but couldn’t yet tell if one was Tony.

Within seconds the white van reappeared on the road beside the church parking lot, just beyond where the SUV had parked. Gibbs began running faster as he saw two men jump out of the van, grab one of the SUV’s passengers and drag him into the van. 

Suddenly, the silver sedan tailing the SUV into the parking lot aimed for Gibbs and floored it. He had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit. As he rolled on the ground, he heard a woman screaming, the van door slammed and the tires squealed as the van left at a high rate of speed.

By the time Gibbs was back on his feet, the car that had come after him was quickly leaving the parking lot, following closely after the van. Gibbs fired a few shots at the vehicles as he yelled back to the other agents, “They’ve got him. GO! GO! GO!”

Derek had already leapt from the porch and was racing to the FBI’s SUV. Gibbs jumped into the passenger seat as Morgan turned the key in the ignition. Fornell raced toward his own car, with Tim joining him. 

Rossi remained on the porch with Ellie who had taken a few steps down, but stopped as she watched the others pull out of the lot. “Gibbs has the keys to our car,” she said, sighing in frustration at being left behind.

“It’s okay. I’m not sure one more car would do any good. We should have seen this coming. We should have had one team here and two teams on the roads coming into town. We screwed up.”

“Damn,” she said, folding her arms in front of her. “I hope we didn’t get Tony killed.”

“Tonight is the full moon. There are rumors that the power of supernatural beings is at its peak during the full moon. That will be the time Agent DiNozzo is in danger.”

“So, we have to find him by tonight?”

“If they don’t catch them without us, we will need a plan for tonight.” Rossi grabbed his cell phone and called Hotchner back in DC. “We need you to call in all the law enforcement agents you can. We need every single road in this part of West Virginia covered. Stop all white vans. Hell, have them stop every work van they see, I don’t care what color it is, and all silver Altimas as well.”

“What happened?” Hotch asked.

“We found Agent DiNozzo just before the unsubs grabbed him and took him back. Morgan, Gibbs, Fornell and McGee are chasing after them now. But in case they don’t catch up, I want every van in the area stopped. There was a silver Altima following the vehicle Tony was in. It tried to take Gibbs out.”

“I’m on it.”

“I want a police presence, everywhere. Highly visible; lights flashing.”

“You want to keep them contained. I’ll get it done. I just need to make a few calls.”

“If we can narrow the field, we can find these dirtbags and get Tony back alive.”

“We’ll make it happen.”

After hanging up the phone, Rossi settled his arm around Bishop’s shoulder. “Let’s compare notes and put a plan together.” As the pair began walking back to the NCIS sedan, Rossi called Gibbs’ number. “Catch up to them, yet?”

“Shit! They had too much of a head start. We’re still looking around. Where the hell is the sheriff?”

“I called Hotch. They’re going to get state troopers working on putting up highly visible roadblocks all around town and the nearby highways. We’ve cast a net. They’re going to be caught.”

“I wish I could believe that. Damn, I can’t believe we didn’t have the sheriff and deputies covering the roads.”

“Did you hear me, Gibbs? We’re going to catch these guys. Roadblocks are up. If these guys see the flashing lights, they won’t want to get caught with a federal agent.”

“So, they’re going to kill and dump him. Shit!”

“Not until tonight. I have a theory. Come on back. We’ll talk it out and get a plan together.”

Ten minutes later, Gibbs, Morgan, Fornell and McGee returned to the church’s parking lot. They found Rossi and Ellie questioning Andy, Sally and Sam.

Dave introduced everyone. “I’m sure it’s Tony, from their description.”

Sally nodded quickly. “I’m sure that’s the same man as your photo. But he called himself Jethro.”

Glancing down, Rossi read over his notes. “He went out last night. Spent the night outside, by a lake. He told Sally that he remembered sitting by a lake at night with his Mom.”

“It wasn’t a lake,” Gibbs said. “It was the pool behind their house. He told me he and his Mom would sit out there for hours. His mother loved the moon. Especially the full moon.”

“And tonight, there will be a full moon.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I think we need to sit down and compare notes. We are going to find him. Madge agreed to talk to me later on.”

“The pastor?”

“Yeah. She’s a seer. She can help. Trust me,” insisted Rossi.

Gibbs spent forty-five minutes questioning Andy, Sally and Sam about their time with Tony, how they picked him up, how he was acting and his condition. Then the group of agents returned to the hotel and met up in Gibbs’ room. Each agent had a notepad and they took turns comparing notes from their interviews from earlier in the day. 

“His father is here. In this town,” Derek said. “I can smell it.”

“If you’re right, he has to be staying somewhere nearby,” Rossi added. 

“It sucks this town doesn’t have any security cameras. Do you believe that? Not one single security camera outside. The bank has one inside, but it’s probably thirty years old.”

Gibbs nodded knowingly. “Small-town, USA.”

Tim and Ellie both booted up their laptops. 

Derek made a phone call to Penelope and put her on speaker phone. “Hey, Baby Doll.”

“What’s your pleasure?”

“I need you to locate everyone Anthony DiNozzo, Senior has talked to in the past month and search them for criminal activity. Focus on assaults, robbery and kidnapping. We think Senior is behind this. I’ll bet he’s staying nearby with any rental cars and lodging under an associate’s name. See if anyone Senior has spoken too recently has registered at a hotel or rented a car in the area.”

“Your wish is my command. I’ll get back to you.”

“She sounds like a genie in a bottle,” said Fornell.

“She is far more magical. She’s going to find something.”

Gibbs turned to Rossi. “You said you had a theory?”

“There is something that many supernatural beings have in common.”

“Meaning the filii luna?”

Rossi rose from his seat, walked across the room and refilled his coffee cup. “And vampires. They are nocturnal beings. They are drawn to the moon and late night hours.”

Derek picked up the conversation. “And tonight there will be a full moon.”

“This is what he was holding Tony for. Tonight is his plan. He’s probably done something similar in the past. It’s a ritual for him. We need to find him before tonight.”

Gibbs tapped his pen against the file he held. “Tony spoke often about the full moon.”

“We always went out jogging during the full moon when I was in town,” offered Derek.

“I get the impression Senior has a location chosen already,” said Rossi.

“The two bodies showed up in Edmund Lake. Would he go back there? So soon?” Ellie asked.

Rising from his seat, Rossi went to the window and looked out over the parking lot. “The people he was staying with, they said Tony went out for a walk last night. They had told him about a nearby lake that he visited. They said he was gone for hours. What if Tony tells his Dad about that lake? It’s got to be smaller than Edmund Lake.”

“Is that the plan?” asked Gibbs. “Stakeout every lake in the area and hope we find them in time?” 

Rossi turned to McGee. “I need a detailed map of the area. Can you pull one up? We need to see all the roads and the lakes. We need to narrow down the options. Ellie, get in touch with Hotch and find out from him where we have roadblocks. I want to know when and where they’re in place.”

Just then, Morgan’s phone rang and he put it on speakerphone when he saw it was Penelope calling. “What do you have for me, Sugar?”

“I found that Anthony DiNozzo, Senior has made a lot of recent calls to a bad guy who has a lengthy list of assaults with a couple side orders of attempted kidnapping. He’s former Army, dishonorable discharge. The most interesting thing is that said bad guy is booked into a nearby hotel in Elkins. That’s about a twenty-minute drive away from your current location and large enough to get lost in a small crowd. The interesting thing is, he has three rooms registered under his name, as well as two vehicle rentals; a van and a sedan.”

Gibbs stood up rapidly, “Silver Altima with a license plate ending in six-nine-seven?”

Garcia was taken aback. “Yeah. Did you find the car already?”

“Not yet, but it tried to run Gibbs over. Text me the hotel address and phone number, okay?” Morgan asked.

“Already on their way, along with the GPS tracking codes for both of the rental vehicles.”

“I love you, Mama.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

Derek pulled up the information he received from Garcia and sent it over to McGee.


	15. A Sudden Change

They found the rental car and the van both abandoned several minutes later. Ellie and Tim dusted for prints but found nothing. “They’ve been wiped clean,” Tim confirmed. 

“Can you confirm it was Senior?” asked Ellie.

“It could have been him,” Gibbs said gruffly. “I got a better look at the back of the car as it was driving away. I only caught a glimpse as it was barreling toward me.”

Derek inspected the holes in the trunk of the vehicle, then studied the driver’s seat. “No blood. You hit the car, but not the driver.”

“I’ll get him next time.”

“A bullet won’t kill a vampire,” Rossi reminded them. “Let’s grab a bite to eat and set up a plan.”

Gibbs fumed when Rossi suggested they grab a quick meal at the diner. “They took Tony from right under our noses! We need to go after them right now!”

Rossi was firm. “We’re going to get them, but we still need to develop a plan and we’ll be at our best if we’ve eaten. I’m sorry there is no fast food to be had in this town. By the time we drive to a larger town and back, we could be done eating at the diner. Plus, we’ll have time to formulate a plan and put it in motion.”

“You know he’s right,” said Fornell. “We don’t want our stomachs growling on our watch. We don’t need the distraction. Let’s get a bite to eat, form a plan and get this done.”

Standing up hastily, Gibbs shook his head and paced across the room. “In the meantime, they’ve got Tony and are doing who knows what to him. They could be killing him right now!” he shouted, obviously upset. 

“He won’t make a move until dark,” promised Rossi reassuringly.

Gibbs sighed heavily. “I’m worried about him. I can’t stand knowing they have him and not knowing what they’re doing to him.”

“I know. We get it. We understand. We will get him back. I guarantee you that.”

Gibbs growled his grudging agreement and the group drove back to the diner. This time, Rossi requested to use the private party room. As it was not in use and wasn’t reserved, the manager readily agreed. 

Thirty minutes later, Hotch, JJ and Reid joined them. “We have two helicopters at our disposal,” said Hotch as he handed a folder to Rossi.

Opening the folder, Rossi pulled out a stack of paper and handed one to each agent. “I took the liberty of having Penelope print us copies of a local map, highlighting the roads, trails and lakes in the area.”

“Why do you think a lake so important?” Gibbs asked.

“Because his father is an asshole!” Derek said firmly. “Tony talked about watching moonlight bouncing off the water all the time. Even when they took family vacations, his mother made sure there was a lake or an ocean nearby. He said she loved to sit beside the water, under the moonlight. His father knows this. He wants to ruin that memory for Tony by killing him at the lake under the light of a full moon. It all makes perfect sense.”

Gibbs wasn’t quite convinced. “As long as we cover all areas. We need to search for stolen vehicles. They can’t be dragging Tony around on foot.”

“Or they’ve remained close,” Rossi said as he turned and searched the area. “We have a major law enforcement presence out there. Senior does not want to get caught.”

“He’s a cocky son of a bitch,” said Derek. “He’ll think he can outsmart us and get away.”

Several minutes later, the teams gathered around one vehicle and split up the map sections between the groups. Rossi gave his thoughts on the best places to look. 

“They won’t get through the roadblocks,” said Dave, pointing out specific spots. “They have to remain in this area. Whatever they’re going to do, they will do it here, tonight.”

“And we’re going to stop them,” Derek said firmly.

“Let’s go look at this lake, the one Tony walked to from the Bransons’ place. I have their address.”

Tim took the address from Gibbs and pulled it up on his phone. He then searched the maps that were handed out and found the approximate location and circled it. “This has to be the lake here,” he said. “Tony would have walked down this road.”

Gibbs studied the map for a couple minutes, with Rossi, Tim and Derek looking at the same sheet. “He’ll need access. Small town like this, vehicles are bound to go where they can, whether it’s paved or not. Chances are, he’ll grab a truck or SUV. He’ll want a four-wheel drive. We need to talk to the neighbors. Let’s go visit the Bransons again.”

“Why not search the area ourselves?” asked Tim.

Gibbs shook his head and tapped the lake on the map with his index finger. “Rossi’s correct. We need to cast a net. We need to make this location, right here, the most attractive one. We need to flood the other roads and lakes and drive him right here.”

The teams split up. Some took on the task of making sure the state troopers were highly visible. Gibbs took Morgan, Rossi and the map and went to visit the Bransons at their house. This time, Gibbs borrowed Fornell’s sedan, believing it would be less conspicuous than one of the FBI’s SUVs, or even the black NCIS sedan, as Fornell’s car was a champagne-beige Camry.

Sally brewed a fresh pot of coffee as the small group sat around the table in the formal dining room. Andy reviewed their map and made notations regarding trails and spots where someone could park a car.

While they were there, Derek received a call from Penelope regarding a stolen Jeep Wagoneer. “It’s from the 1980s,” she said. “No GPS; no way to ping this one. And it’s a dark grey color.”

“They’ll stash it until nightfall. It’s difficult to tell the color of a vehicle in the dark,” said Morgan.

“Where was the Wagoneer stolen from?” Gibbs asked.

Penelope gave the coordinates, and Morgan plotted them.

Gibbs studied the roads. “The church is here. The rentals were abandoned here. And the Wagoneer was stolen here. We need to make sure we’re highly visible in these locations,” he said, indicating certain lines on the map. “And leave these roads open. It will funnel them down to this lake.”

Rossi called Hotch to coordinate the moves.

“We need to go in on foot,” said Gibbs. “We can’t risk him seeing any other vehicles.”

Derek agreed. “I think he’ll wait until dark before moving Tony. He’ll feel he has a better chance of not being seen.”

They reviewed the locations of all the cabins and houses in the area. And they made their best guesses as to where Senior may show up with Tony in tow.

They returned to the hotel to gear up, then parked outside the Bransons’ house and walked toward the lake. They spread out, each staking out a spot where they were hidden amongst the trees, but able to get a good view of the edge of the lake where there was access. 

Hotch had brought in tactical units with night-vision goggles and put the helicopters in the air to report any movement. It was after dark when the stolen Wagoneer was spotted by law enforcement.

“He’s caught,” Rossi said over the TAC channel. “He just doesn’t know it yet.”

“We cast a net, and now we’ll tighten the noose,” Gibbs said. 

They all watched as the full moon rose high in the sky. Gibbs broke off a green branch from an oak tree and began whittling it with his knife. He had settled near the edge of the lake wearing black clothing and dark greasepaint smeared across his face. He knew exactly where Morgan and Rossi were located. He had a gut feeling; Senior would show up tonight, just like Morgan predicted. But for now, they all had to wait patiently. 

A short distance away, Senior and his henchmen had hidden the stolen vehicle until dark. Earlier in the day, they had seen the law enforcement presence and skirted away from it. Senior and one of his hired hands had hidden with Tony while the other two men with them abandoned the two rental vehicles, then stole the Wagoneer before picking up the others. 

Avoiding the law enforcement presence had funneled them away from town, which was exactly what Senior wanted; privacy. “They’ll close in on us,” he said. “But it will be too late. Lakes have boats. We’ll sail across the lake and steal another car and get away easily once we’re rid of our burden.”

When they hid and abandoned the stolen Wagoneer, Senior led the way toward the lake, while two of his men dragged Tony with them, his hands bound and duct tape across his mouth. The final man trailed behind, fully armed, making sure they were not being followed. 

Rossi sensed the vampire was close. “Stay alert,” he said on the TAC channel as he searched through the darkness.

Derek shifted, feeling he could get closer to their quarry as his wolf-self. If he was lucky, the bad guys wouldn’t even know he was there until it was too late. Gibbs was quite aware of the wolf making his way through the trees, as was Rossi.

Tony was still wearing the borrowed suit he’d had on when he was taken from the church’s parking lot. Senior was dressed in a suit and tie. His dress shoes occasionally slipped on the slick trail, causing him to mutter curses each time. He also wore a black cape, feeling it would help him blend into the darkness.

Tony struggled against the men while they forced him toward a clearing near the water’s edge. Senior stepped over to him and ripped off the duct tape, causing Tony to grimace from the pain.

“Why are you doing this?” Tony shouted loudly, hoping someone else was around to hear him and possibly come to his rescue.

Senior stopped and looked up at the moon. “Well, deals are broken; some expire. Lives expire.”

“What deal? What are you talking about?”

“Your mother was so beautiful.”

“Wait. You knew my mother? Yes, she was beautiful. I remember her. She had long, blonde hair. And she loved the moonlight.”

Senior looked at him suspiciously. “What game are you playing? It’s not going to work.”

“I know you’ve been chasing after me. I just don’t know why.”

“Let’s just say that there’s only really enough room for one Tony DiNozzo.”

“What are you talking about? My name is Jethro. I remember it clearly. Jethro!”

Senior slapped him hard across the face. “He turned you against me,” he spat out.

Tony struggled against the hands that held him. “I don’t even know you. What the hell are you talking about?”

Senior took in a deep breath, then turned and revealed his fangs. 

Tony struggled harder. “What the hell? Who are you?”

“Really? That truly hurts me, Junior.”

“Junior?”

“Yes. You are Anthony DiNozzo, Junior…for now.”

The moonlight reflected off a facet of the signet ring on his father’s finger. “I’ve seen that ring before. The signet ring. It was stolen, wasn’t it?” Tony asked as the memory returned.

“Well, it was never going to be yours. Your mother made your trust fund unavailable until you turned forty. Who does that? But now the time has come. I need that money and the only way I can get it is for you to disappear, so I can take your place.” 

At that moment, Derek leapt out from the trees in his wolf form and snarled loudly as he lunged toward the men holding Tony. Senior’s henchmen were so startled that they released Tony and backed away in fear. 

“Kill it!” Senior ordered, infuriated as his hired hands turned and ran down the path.

When the two men released him, Tony instantly fell to the ground and rolled as Gibbs and Rossi closed in. Senior grabbed Tony, lifting him to his feet, and held a knife to his throat. “Stay back and drop that,” he warned. “I’ll slit his throat.”

Rossi saw the stake in Gibbs’ hand and watched as it fell to the ground. 

“You will not hurt him,” Gibbs demanded as he took a step closer.

Senior quickly lowered the knife and stabbed Tony in the side of his waist. Gibbs was livid and charged. In the blink of an eye, he shifted into a magnificent lion with a flowing golden mane. His large paws knocked Senior from his feet and swiped the knife away. 

Rossi picked up the knife and cut the ropes binding Tony’s wrists, then placed his hand against Tony’s wound. “Hang in there. You’ll be okay.”

“What the hell just happened?” Tony asked. “Who are you?”

“The stake,” Rossi yelled. “It’s the only way.”

Derek shifted back into his human form, and picked up the newly whittled stake Gibbs had dropped. 

Rossi reached to his belt, retrieving a small sledgehammer and tossed it to Derek. “I thought it may come in handy in dealing with a vampire.”

“And you know I’m damned good with a sledgehammer.” 

Morgan approached the lion, seeing how he had Senior pinned to the ground, despite the vampire baring his teeth and thrashing around fiercely in his attempt to free himself.

“I got this,” Morgan said as he positioned the stake and drove it home with a heavy blow.

They watched as Senior’s eyes bugged out in disbelief at the stake protruding from his chest, and the blood flowing from the wound. His body shook violently as his life force faded away. Only after the body stilled did Gibbs back away and shift into his human form. He immediately rushed to Tony’s side, hugging him close.


	16. Coda

Derek saw the signet ring and yanked it off of Senior’s finger. He held it up and watched how the stone sparkled in the moonlight, like the moon’s reflection dancing on the ocean. 

Sirens sounded in the distance as Morgan approached Tony, and slipped the ring onto his finger. He looked up at Rossi. “You need to do this. He’s losing too much blood.”

Rossi looked to Gibbs. “You got him?”

Gibbs nodded as he cradled Tony’s body close, putting direct pressure on his stab wound.

Tony’s eyes had fluttered shut. He struggled to breathe in short gasps of air and coughed occasionally.

Rossi dug into a pouch that was hidden in an inside pocket of his suit jacket. He withdrew a small vial filled with a milky substance and uncapped it before moving it to Tony’s lips. “Drink this. It will heal you,” he said.

“What is that?” Gibbs asked.

Rossi smiled as he recapped the vial and returned it to his pocket. “Liquid moonlight.”

Tony swallowed, and soon felt the warmth of the elixir ebb throughout his body. His breathing evened out and became easier. Within minutes, he looked up at Gibbs with curiosity in his eyes. “Do I know you?”

“Yeah,” said Gibbs. “Don’t you remember?” 

“I remember my mother,” he said.

Gibbs smiled down at him. “Tell me about her.”

“We would sit together under the moonlight. She would tell me such glorious stories. She told me how the moon gives us strength and how the luna subcinctus, the moon shift, is the easiest time to change into our animal-selves. I remember.”

Gibbs looked to Rossi. “Luna subcinctus? What’s that?”

“Full moon.”

Tony reached up and cupped Gibbs’ cheek. “You’re a lion,” he said.

“What? You’re delusional.”

Morgan grinned. “No, Gibbs, you are a lion. We all witnessed it. I had no idea you were a filii luna.”

“No, I can’t be. Wouldn’t I know?”

“That depends,” said Rossi. “Did either of your parents die when you were young?”

“My mother. She had cancer.”

“Remember a few years ago when you asked me to tell you about the filii luna, and I told you that some of them don’t even know what they are because they’ve never been told?”

“Yeah.”

“I was talking about you.”

Gibbs stared at him. “What? You knew? All this time? Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“It wasn’t my place to tell you. It was something you needed to discover for yourself.”

“And what the hell are you?” asked Gibbs. “I know you’re some sort of mystical supernatural being.”

Morgan gave Tony’s hand a squeeze. “He’s a wizard and a seer.”

Dave shook his head. “Just don’t tell the whole world, okay?”

“You’re secret is safe with us,” Morgan promised. “And thank you for healing Tony.”

“Tony was healed by the moon. The luna subcinctus is not only the easiest time to shift, it is also the best time to heal.”

Derek cocked his head with interest. “Then why give him the elixir?”

“It holds the power of the moon. Besides, I never figured out a way to carry the moon in my pocket.”

Derek lifted up Tony’s hand, displaying the signet ring. “And this? What can you tell us about this ring?”

Rossi leaned closer to inspect it. “There is an ancient rumor about rings of power.”

“What sort of power?”

Rossi took a couple of minutes to inspect the ring closely. “In this case, this is a ring with the power of persuasion.”

Gibbs glanced back over to Senior’s corpse. “Made him a successful conman.” 

Derek nodded. “Made him popular with the ladies, from what Tony said.”

Tony crinkled his nose. “Who is Tony?”

Gibbs smoothed back Tony’s hair, then gave him a soft head slap. “You are. Tony DiNozzo.”

“Then who is Jethro? I know that name is important.”

“That would be me. I’ve got you.”

“Sawdust and bourbon,” said Tony. “You’re Jethro. I remember.”

Gibbs leaned down and pressed a kiss against Tony’s forehead. “You’re going to be fine.”

They heard over the TAC channel that all of Senior’s hired hands had been taken into custody. Rossi called for an ambulance and for the coroner’s van. Derek hiked up to the road to flag them down when they arrived. 

Within ten minutes, the ambulance they’d had on call arrived and whisked Tony away. Gibbs insisted on riding to the hospital with him, and stood vigil while his wound was stitched up. 

Andy, Sally, Sam and Madge all visited Tony in the hospital the following day. He thanked them profusely for all their help, and promised to buy Andy a new suit as the one he had borrowed was most definitely ruined beyond repair. 

Tony and Derek both agreed to take a couple weeks off from work to allow their wounds to heal. They met up nearly every day for lunch. Tony’s memories returned in bits and pieces, and he was finally given a clean bill of health.

Tony and Gibbs returned to their normal lives. Some nights, Tony would sit on the basement stairs and watch Gibbs work. Other nights, he would help with the sanding and the drinking of bourbon.

One night they sat in the basement and Gibbs poured them each a glass of bourbon and handed one to Tony. 

“I’m fine,” said Tony, accepting the glass. “Thanks for saving my ass.”

“We were all worried about you. Derek was so mad at himself.”

Tony grinned. “I know. He won’t stop apologizing.”

Gibbs put his glass down and picked up a sanding block. “It wasn’t his fault.”

“I know. But it’s payback for all the times he snuck up on me and howled in my ear.”

“It would mean the world to him if you would tell him he’s forgiven.”

“Have you forgiven Rossi?”

Gibbs shrugged. “Nothing to forgive. He had no proof, only a suspicion. Not sure it would have changed anything.”

“And your mother never mentioned she was filii luna?”

“Never. Dad never said anything either. I had no idea. And it could have been either one of them. Or both. I’ll probably never know.”

“It was really cool though; watching you shift into this mega-alpha lion. Your roar shook the trees. You’re like my very own Aslan.”

“I have to be more careful than you or Derek,” said Gibbs as he reached for his bourbon again.

“Why is that?”

“It’s not unbelievable for a wolf to be in the area. You fade into the darkness of night, so no one even knows you’re there. But this lion thing, I have to be super careful no one ever sees me,” he said as he reached for the sanding block again.

Tony grabbed the sanding block and tossed it aside, then wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ neck and kissed him. “We’ll work on that.” After dropping his jeans and tossing his shirt aside, Tony headed for the stairs, got halfway up, then leaned down and said, “You going to come join me on the patio? You know there is nothing better than making love under the light of the moon.”

Gibbs slammed the rest of his bourbon, wiped his mouth, then ran after Tony, grabbed his hand and led him outside. Working as a team, they swiftly pulled out the patio mattress and laid it out flat. Tony fitted on the bottom sheet, while Gibbs unfurled the top sheet and a light blanket.

Tony settled onto the mattress, lying on his back and staring up at the moon. 

Gibbs sidled up beside him, looking into his eyes. “I’m so glad to have you home,” he said softly, before closing in and kissing Tony’s lips.

Tony ran his hand along Gibbs’ ribcage before settling it on his hip for a moment. “It’s good to be home. I must be looking at the most handsome face in the world,” he said as he ran a finger along Gibbs’ jawline.

“Then you must be seeing your own reflection in my eyes.”

“How did I ever get to be so lucky?” Tony asked.

“You smiled at me and melted my heart. This is really all on you.”

A bare whisper of the moon was reflected in Tony’s eyes before he closed them and wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ neck. Their lips met as they kissed. Their bodies fit together perfectly as they made love beneath the starlit sky.

In the days that followed, Tony helped Gibbs harness the power of shifting and holding his animal form. Gibbs would join Tony when he ran at night. They would shift and work their way up to the clearing atop the bluff. They soon discovered that they enjoyed wrestling together in their feline forms, nipping at each other playfully. Once they exhausted themselves, they would bask in the moonlight and purr with satisfaction as they lounged together peacefully in the cool night air.

A month after the incident, Tony and Gibbs went out jogging. They met up with Derek in the clearing atop the bluff at the park. With the full moon shining above them, one wolf, one black panther and one lion sat together looking up at the moon and contemplating their lives.


End file.
